


Across the Isle

by DCIAgentFlake



Series: Across the Isles [1]
Category: Owl house - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Language, Rated T for-, Some Humor, Some dark moments, Violence, also some blood and stuff, and some pretty nasty jokes ngl, cliffhanger ending sorry, extra gay panic, maybe a little bit of fluff, not intended for little kids unless you don’t care then by all means, some Lumity fluff and angst, some good wholesome moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCIAgentFlake/pseuds/DCIAgentFlake
Summary: It’s been 6 months since Luz saved Eda and Lilith from the grasp of Emperor Belos, and he has big plans. I mean BIG. Ever since that happened, the Boiling Isles have been at peace. Now, the group train together, and Amity is even more red than a tomato. But when someone unexpected comes along, they group up to work hard to foil Belos’ plan. If it were ever to fail, the Boiling Isles would go into pain and despair. And little did they know Belos’ plan includes someone important; someone who’s on the inside, and they don’t even know.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Across the Isles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979974
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1: A Magical Place called The Knee

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this, more chapters are being worked on as of October 18th. Next chapter should be out by the 24th of October. Anyways, this is my first fanfic. If you want to see some more of my content, check me out on Wattpad at SkaterFlake, my other profile! Hopefully you like this and have a good day!
> 
> This is where all the troubles begin...

"Hey Amity, give me your best shot!" I get ready for Amity's shot at me. She prepares herself to cast the spell. I signal Gus and Willow to trick Amity into thinking she hit. We duck from the spell Amity casts and it hits my illusion. She completely goes ballistic. She runs up to my illusion.

"Oh no what have I done? I should have never casted that spell. I wish I could've told her that I lo-" She turns back to see I'm fine, although I wish I she would've finished that sentence.

"I'm fine Amity. What were you going to say to my illusion?" She blushes, as always. I just don't get why. She doesn't speak or anything, but she just sits there, so awkwardly. "Anyways, get up Amity. We still have lots of training to do.” I grab Amity's hand and we start training again.

"Willow, on your left!" I warn her of Amity's fireball. She ducks and I see the chance to turn it into an ice ball. I grab it, put the glyph on the fireball and throw it back at Amity. By the time it reaches her face, it's stone cold. She drops like a fly in a second. By the look of everyone's face, everyone felt that. At least she didn't sink into the snow. "Amity, are you ok?" I asked. She just laid there like a dead body.

"My nose. Is it jacked up?" She asks. We all look at Amity in a way that she understands that her nose is in fact, jacked up. We grab her hands and pick her up from the snowy ground. "I'm s-s-so cold." She aggressively shivers. I used the ice ball that hit Amity and switch it into a fireball. I put close to Amity and sit down.

"You guys just train. I'll sit here with Amity until she feels better." I intensify the heat of the fireball. Amity warms up a little and takes off her towel. "You good Amity?" She nods. "You still want the fireball or do you just want me to turn it off?" She breathes in.

"You c-can turn it off n-now." She turns on her win fireball. "G-go train Luz. I can j-just sit here and watch." I make sure Amity is ok before I go off and train again. We somehow end up making mischief instead of actually training. Gus uses his illusion magic to makes more of himself and Willow always manages to make flowers bloom in freezing temperatures. Makes training even more fun. We always have a laugh when one of us messes up badly.

Eda and Lilith come by to check up on us. All of us didn't realize that the sun was setting down. In the distance, Edric and Emira come as well. Probably for Amity. I doubt they'll train with us since they always get caught up on work from school. "Eda! Lilith! How are my favorite sisters doing?" They give out comforting smiles, which I love.

"I'm doing just fine kid. Me and Lilith just had a grudgby match, which I won obviously." Lilith gave out a little blush of embarrassment. "Haha Edalyn. Very funny." Lilith's blush of embarrassment went away. Edric and Emira walked up behind Eda and Lilith and scared them to their cores.

"Wow, I thought that wouldn't work," Edric said. "Anyways, we're here for Mittens. You ready?" He calls out for Amity. "Also, why does she have like, ten towels wrapped around her? And why is her nose all squiggly?”

I stared at Edric. "It's a long story. But don't mind that. We should start packing." I grab my stuff and Owlbert when I hear a rustle in the forest. I set my stuff down and take a little peek. In the distance, I see some kind of figure. It looks like... a human?

"Luz, come on. It's getting late!" Eda yells out for me. I grab my stuff and follow them home. But I'm left wondering, what if there's another human here on the Boiling Isles? Then again, if there was, I would've saw them by now. But maybe, just maybe, I may not be alone after all.


	2. Chapter 2: Hope for Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz is tired and thinks about what she saw at the Knee. Luckily, she finds a kid who has never attended Hexside, and her suspicions are put to the test when she finds him sneaking out after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters may come out earlier than expected, feel free to comment on what I need to work on so I can make this fic more enjoyable. Keep in mind this is my first fan fic and I’m not really good at writing.

"Bye Gus! Bye Willow!" I walk outside to see Gus and Willow head off to their homes. I close the door. My everything hurts, I’m so worn out from training, I can’t even lay down and be lazy. I just about had it with training for a while. I fall on the ground hard and just lay there like my soul just got sucked out of my body. Pretty sure it’s midnight right now. I try sleeping but all I can think about is what I saw at the Knee. Maybe there is another hu...

“HOOOOOOTTTTTTT! EDA, LUZ IS DEAD!” Hooty makes my ears bleed sometimes, and I absolutely hate that.

“Hooty, if you don’t shut up, te voy a dar una paliza.” I stare him dead in the eyes like I’m going to rip him apart. Sometimes, I wish I could have the power to literally obliterate Hooty.

“Never mind Eda. She’s fine! Hoot!” I give Hooty one last deadly stare and stare at the ceiling again. My brain is going insane over what I saw earlier. It was probably just another witch or something. I don’t what I saw today, or yesterday? I don’t know. I’m so confused I don’t even know what I’m sure about to do tomorrow. As I lay on the floor, my eyes heavy, I stare at the ceiling and sleep.

“WAKE UP HOOT HOOOOT!” Hooty’s annoying voice scares me to life. “YOU HAVE SCHOOL HOOT HOOT!” I... forgot. 

“Oh, mierda! I totally forgot!” I rush upstairs to get my uniform on, and race towards the door. “See you later guys!” I run towards Hexside. My legs give out within one second of running and I walk towards Hexside now. I burst through the doors and enter my Illusions class.

“You’re late, Noceda,” my professor said to me. I quietly went to my seat without any of my classmates scolding me. He carries out a big book, I mean like, HUGE book. He opens the book, but it folds itself closed. He tries again and holds the cover. “Open your books to page 254. Quietly.” He’s always grumpy for some reason. No one knows why.

My soul is devoid of life right now. We’ve been listening to him reading for 45 minutes now. I turn around to see if anyone else is dead, when I see a kid, around my height. Stare at the professor. I’ve never seen him here at Hexside. Maybe he’s new? Or maybe he’s just back from vacation or something. I don’t know. I suddenly focus on him and everything else is just a faint noise. He doesn’t see me. Maybe he’s just a illusion. He takes a peek at me. 

“Looking at someone, Noceda?” The professor sees me looking at the guy. His voice scares me sometimes. 

“Sorry Professor Palius.” I focus on his words rather than the mysterious kid. I may be jumping to conclusions, but he might be the person who was at The Knee. I really don’t know, but I just want to get out of here.

I rush for the door as the bell rings. I’m finally free from my Illusions class. I head to the Plant Track, where I can meet up with Willow. I enter the door to the garden and see Willow and her little cheeks of cuteness. “Hey Willow!” She turns around to see me and gives me a warm smile. 

“Oh hi Luz! How was your Illusions class?” I stare her dead in the eyes with no life. “That bad huh? Don’t worry, we’re going to be doing something fun!” For some reason, Willow’s voice always relaxes me, and I like that. The door opens. It’s Professor Sprout. I call her that because, ya know, plants and stuff. She always comes in with a warm smile, in fact, I think she’s the only one in the entire school who actually likes being with kids instead of wishing they were executed. 

“What’s up everyone? Today’s lesson is going to be... nothing! We’re just doing plant growing magic and little exhibition battles.” By the looks of everyone’s faces, everyone seems pretty cool with this. Me and Willow head out to battle each other. A battle of epic proportions. A battle that will live down in history. 

We ended up smashing every window in the class and had to clean up the mess we left behind. I told Willow to go home and that I would be responsible for the mess we made today. I finish up cleaning when I see that kid from earlier from my Illusions class. I sneak behind a tree. It seems he’s headed for... The Knee? I let him pass and see him walk outside. I patiently wait until he’s out of sight. I quickly place the broom in the closet and sneak out. Today I will find out if I’m not alone.


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I really miss home. My dad, my sister and brother. Everything. I don’t miss mom though. She can piss off. Ever since I got here, I’ve been feeling more depressed than ever. But now I may have hope. I saw this girl today. I think she’s human. If she got here, maybe I can go back home and see my family again. She may be my only chance of seeing you guys again. Asta luego, papá. Te amo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the new character I made for this fic. I’m gonna take a break from writing to focus on school for a few days. Chapter 4 should be here by the 25th. Enjoy!

Ever since I got here, I've been alone. I'm different from others. Literally! My ears are so round and everyone looks like elves or something. They practice magic, which is pretty awesome. I only read in books and saw it on TV even though it's fake and stuff. I really don't know how to feel about this place. I know how I got here, but I don't know why I can't go back to the human world again. I've tried finds this portal that's shaped like a door. No luck. And worst of all, I can't even find another human in sight. That is until a day ago, when I saw a girl. She looked human, I just couldn't get a visual on her ears.

I've been practicing magic for a long time now. I practice Illusions, which in retrospect, is freaking awesome! I can go anytime without anyone seeing me, but today, I saw the girl again. She looked at me without knowing I saw her looking at me. My illusions are really good. Of course during that time I go to other classes to practice magic. I don't get caught, which is really great.

I'm starting to think that maybe that girl is a human. I'm not so sure because everyone here seems like a human, it's just the ears. You can ease identify a human and a witch or elf or whatever they are apart. I don't know, but if she really saw me, my illusion that is visible to absolutely no one, she is human. I tend to jump to conclusions a lot.

I hear the scream of the bell, signaling the end of the day. I run out toward the forest that leads to a cliff. A very beautiful sight to see, especially at sunset. I think it's called The Knee or something. I just call it home.

I finally get to my home. A cave full of the most precious stuff I hold dearly. I got my Mexico jersey from my grandparents who passed away a week before I got here l, a skateboard signed by Tony Hawk himself, and a couple of clothes and a bed I stole a few weeks ago. I also have lots of vintage action figures my gave me. I miss my dad a lot. He was a great guy to me. Unlike my mom, he actually took care of me and liked the stuff I did. My mom would criticize me for everything I did. What I watched, what friends I had, what I did with my free time, even what I did with my dad. Eventually they split up and... it just hurts me every time I remember they say they did split up. I hate it when people split from one another. I just isn't right.

I peer at the sunset and it's clouds surrounding its grace. It's relaxing and it helps me calm down when I feel depressed. Sometimes I wonder if there's a healing spell for depression. I lay on my bed and stare at the sun, when I hear the sound of a crunch. Probably some animals nearby. I lay down again. Crunch. This time it's louder. Heavy footsteps are thumping above me. I cast my illusion spell. I hide behind a pillar of limestone and peek through a hole. It's her.

I see her look around. Like, everywhere. She looks under everything. My bed, clothes, my action figures. She's like a high schooler's mom. Only worse and intimidating. It's funny though, she seems cute. I walk behind her, and follow her every move. She doesn’t seem to hear me. She squats down and goes to the opening of the cave when I accidentally kick a rock at her butt. I’m a total idiot. She looks back at me and her eyes are wide open, like in disbelief. She squats back up and falls flat on the floor.

“Welp, that’s not good.”


	4. Chapter 4: Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I’m Brian. 14 years old, and still a fucking loser. I’m currently writing this probably at the end of my life, because every day I fear I might die in this God forsaken place. I mean, don’t get me wrong, magic is pretty freaking cool, but it’s dangerous, and usually, I don’t like taking those kinda risks. I’m pretty strong on the outside, but I’m strongest on the inside. I’m really compassionate about things, like skateboarding, futbol, and rap music. I’m also into gory shit, like horror movies, so I guess you can call me a psychopath. I like The Notorious B.I.G. Like a lot. My favorite song is Mo Money Mo Problems. That is a bop. I really love skateboarding when I’m at my top. I also love playing street soccer. I can’t really do anything other than skateboard here. Not really a lot of flat land here. I don’t really know what to do. I could learn magic. Sounds awesome. Honestly I might be more depressed here than at home. Honestly I don’t know. Anyways, I’m running out of space on this page. Hopefully anyone who sees this is feeling fine. Have a good day!
> 
> -Brian Hernandez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First interaction with Luz and my new oc who is the second main character, Brian. Backstory is in chapter 3 and his info about him is in the summery. Anyways next chapter should be out in 4-6 days. Have a good day!

"Augh. My everything. Again. Was I training or something?" I open my eyes to see him. I... was not shocked to see him. I knew I was right. I always have a hunch that's right. Always.

  
"Sup." He paused. "Yeah that's it. I haven't spoken to anyone in a year." Now that surprised me.

"A YEAR?! YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR A YEAR?!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs. I've been here for half a year, but a full year? Now that's just crazy dawg.

"Um, yeah? What about you? A week or something?" I nod. "A month?" I nod again. "Half a year?"

"Ding ding ding!" I support my body and get up from the bed. "How is this bed so comfortable?" He waves his hand around. I don't seem to underst... wait. "Wait, you can do magic... with your hands?" He nods. "No. Freaking. Way."

  
"Not that hard actually. Just a swoosh of your hand and boom, a glowing circle." I always thought you couldn't do magic with your fingers. I always have to use paper, but now I might not need to use paper again!

"How do you do it? And not how to do it physically, but how to get the output of magic from your hand?" I ask.

"It's all about what I have for me. I have... nothing. And if I have nothing, then I don't have any negative feelings or thoughts. Kinda the way I see it. And poof! Magic." Seems like a weird way to put it, put hey, gotta listen to what people say. I continue our conversation.

"So, how did you get here? On the Boiling Isles?" His face drops a little. By the look on his face, he might not tell me, but he breathes. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” 

  
"No no! It’s ok.” He pauses, but then starts his story.

  
“I um... I ran away from home about a year ago. Not because I wasn't happy with my life, but because I was driven by my own mind to leave everyone I loved for something better." His words are shaky, but understand. "I was about 13 when I ran away. My dad, well he was the best dad a guy could ask for. He would always take me to see the White Soxs when baseball season was going on. He supported me in everything. My mom, on the other hand, was a polar opposite. She would always criticize everything I did. When I watch anime, she told me, 'That's for little kids!' She always had something to say. When I was 10, my dad bought me a skateboard that was signed by Tony Hawk when he was in high school. I found the skateboard was my thing, and I stuck with it."

  
"What happened next?" I asked. He still looked down, but his face got lower with every word that came out of his mouth.

"My mom started having problems with my dad. So every night I would go out to the local skate park and do kickflips and shit. When I got back, I would be full of scars. It was painful, but not as painful as what was going on at home. When I was 12, my grandparents died, and it split them apart even more. My mom acted like she owned him, and like she owned me. She would always make me do things I'm not comfortable with. I really wanted to..." He stopped. Tears were about to be shed. I didn't want to see that. "I wanted to just live a free life without living, but that would only scar my parents. Instead, after my 13th birthday, I ran away. I found someone to lay for the night, when I saw a glowing door. In the door was a wooden owl, only it looked alive."

"Owlbert." He looks at me.

"It has a name?" He asks. I nod. He continues his story. "Anyways, I saw the door and I went through it. Thing is I couldn't go back, and now I'm here with you. Talking to you. The first person I've talked to in the time I was here. And I still am here." Although his story is sad, I think about how Gus, Willow, and Amity treated me when I got here.

"Hey, don't you worry, you'll have more people to talk to other than me." He looks up at me.

"Thanks, but I think I'm better of alone for now. But hey, if you wanna bring your friends by, then by all means come in down when you feel like it." He looks back at the sunset.

  
"I'll see you later then?"

  
"I guess I will," he said.


	5. Chapter 5: Fading Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belos sits alone in his throne, thinking of his plan, and his inevitable demise. Luz takes the group to The Knee to meet her new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter name might me misleading during the second half of the chapter but it’s just because of Belos.

I peer at the sunset. It represents life for everyone on the Boiling Isles. For me, it's just a tick in the sky that doesn't deserve to shine. My body weakens before me. My plan is crumbling before my eyes. Ever since that human turned everyone against me, I've been nothing but miserable.

"Kikimora! Come at once. I must eat. My body can not take this pain I've endured." I try to get up, but despite the strength I put into sitting up, my body falls onto my throne. The door peers open.

"You called for me, Emperor Belos?" Kikimora's head peeks on the side of the door.

"Yes. Go catch me my meal. Before you become my snack." Her face in horror, she runs to get my food. I lay back on my throne thinking, when will my end come? When will my pain go away? I must find a vessel strong enough to support my soul. If I do not, I will perish. It seems that everyone would like that.

"Your food, sir." She presents my food. She

"Thank you, Kikimora. I don't say this often, but thank you for being by my side." I feel warmth for her, but I must not show that to anyone else. She feels mixed about my statement, but she smiles.

"You're welcome." She walks out of the throne room and closes the door shut. I lay back and take off my mask. For some reason, I hear the pitter patter of feet coming my way. I put my mask back on my face.

"What is it? Don't you see I need my time alone? You incompetent fools."

"Sorry sir, but we've just received word that another human has been spotted."

My face turns into shock. "Another human?"

"Yes, Emperor Belos."

I stare at the group of soldiers. I am surprised, but another means more danger for me and my plans.

“Bring the human here at once." My voice echos throughout the castle.

"Sir it appears the human got away. We do not know where he went, but he didn't go towards Edalyn and that other human. I think they may not know they're here." In my head, I know I'm not a fool. I know they already know each other, but it would be useless to attack them, but then I realize, this human might be able to be a part of my plan.

"Leave the human be. He will come to me in due time. For now, keep a closer eye on him and everyone at the 'Owl House'." I instruct them to leave me be. Thee see themselves out my quarters and close the doors shut.

"Soon Titan, you will have your day. I promise."

I see a critter crawling on my throne. I snatch it from where it sits .

"What a wonderful creature. They sure are full of wonder." I squeeze the critter's body and drink it's blood.

"Refreshing."

_______________

"Come on guys! Pick up the pace slowpokes!" Me, Amity, Gus, and Willow run towards The Knee. I can't wait for them to meet the new human! I'm so exited!

"Why are we coming here again?" Amity asks. "I'm tired and I can't run anymore. Can you carry me?"

"No," I reply. She groans in disappointment and keeps on running. I stop, and so do they. "Where is he?" I look everywhere. Bushes, behind trees, and his cave home or whatever he calls it. Oh yeah, his Man Cave. I search the cave. Everything is here. His miniature cars, clothes, and his dastardly comfortable bed. The only thing missing is his skateboard. His wheels are here, but no board. I go back outside.

"Well, I guess this was a bust." Everyone groans.

"We came out here, in the frigid cold, for nothing?" Out of everyone, Willow seems more disappointed. "Luz, maybe you knocked yourself out and had a dream. I'm really sorry Luz. Maybe we should just go home now." Willow walks back to the house when I hear a scream in the distance.

"What was that? Is it a monster?" Gus shakes in his boots. It might be a monster, but I don't think monsters are usually happy. Unless the monster is a little cutie. We look at the trees, then hear a sharp crack from the cliff behind us.

"Who is that screaming?!" Amity asks. Everyone zig zags their heads towards every direction. I look towards the cliff side. There’s a big avalanche that rockets towards us. We run for our lives and he’s towards the trees. Amity is swallowed, then Gus, and then Willow. I climb up a tree, hoping to not get devoured by the ground. I close my eyes in fear.

The snow stops moving and I quickly torch my papers to melt the snow. I find Gus and Willow, but no Amity.

  
“I found someone!” A man goes into the snow and pulls out Amity from the deep void of snow.

“Nyeeeehhhh.” Amity slaps the man’s hand. “Don’t touch me.”

“Sorry, I was just trying to help.” He looks up and turns to me. “Oh hi Luz!”


	6. Chapter 6: A New Friend, and a New Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Luz proves that the new human, Brian, is real, they are amazed at how they have another human friend. Meanwhile, Amity gets a little jealous of him and leaves. The next day, they come to see him, but an unexpected guess arrives and crashes the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t posted in a while. I was on vacation for a bit. Anyways here the beginning of some conflict that will definitely have some kind of effect in the story lmao.

"No. Freaking. Way." They all stare in amazement as they see my new human friend who I thought was a wild dream. Gus gets close to him and examines every inch of his living body.

  
  


"Hey, uh, that's kinda weird. You mind backing up a bit bud?" He asks Gus.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I'm just so exited there's another human! Man what a time to be alive!" Gus' body shakes in pure joy.

"Wow, and I though Luz was crazy." Willow turns to me. "Looks like you were right. Sorry I snapped at you."

"No big deal. You don't have to be sorry Willow." Willow gives a smile at me and we turn back to the human. "So, what's your name? I totally forgot to ask you."

"Brian. My name is Brian." He shakes hand with Gus, who basically just drools without even noticing. Willow and Brian shake hands like civilized people. He goes up to Amity. She doesn't look pleased for some reason.

"Hey, uh, Amity right? You wanna shake my hand?"

"Errrrrrrmm, sure, I guess." She reluctantly puts her hand out and they shake hands. "I am not doing that again."

"So, what you guys up to?" He looks very shy. He did tell me that he hasn't had a conversation in a year or so.

"We just wanted to come with Luz to see if she was right about you, but I think now we should just go home," Willow says. "It's kinda getting late."

"Yeah, it's getting really dark out here now." I look at the horizon. Nothing but darkness surrounds the sky. "We should go now. It was nice seeing you, Brian."

"Yeah. You too." He walks off to his man cave and dims the lights. We head off towards home.

"Hey guys, why don't we come tomorrow? It's the weekend so we don't have school." I just thought of that now. I totally forgot we didn't have school tomorrow.

"That sounds like a great idea Luz! Maybe we can train him to do some magic!" Willow's optimism is always so pleasing to see.

"Yeah! We can definitely come tomorrow! What time?" Gus asks. "Wait, are going to do cool human things as well?"

"Maybe. What about you Amity? You wanna come tomorrow?" She doesn't seem pleased with the idea.

"Nah. Besides, I have to do a school project with Ed and Em. I can come by some other time." She runs off home.

"Well it's settled. Tomorrow, we'll come and have a picnic here with him." Everyone agrees with this idea and we head home.

——————————

Honestly, being here is awesome. Luz and her friends are so chill, but that green haired girl named Amity is so freaking cold. She has something against me, but I don’t know why. I gotta figure that out before she blasts me with her hand. I don’t wanna die here, and not to Luz’s best friend.

I’ve been trying to get back into school to see the guys, but they won’t let me in. There’s this barrier that doesn’t allow outsiders. Now I can’t study magic. Either way, they’re coming back today, so I guess my magic skills won’t go away.

Sunday comes by very quick. The sun is starting to say hello, and I’m... still tired. I want to lay back down and go to sleep, but I don’t wanna. I force myself up and search for my rations. I’ve set up a small farm that’s filled with potatoes, carrots, and green beans. I’ve been living off this shit for a year, and it’s still the best meal I’ve ever eaten in my life.

During the day, I chop wood for bonfires so I can cook my food. Since Luz and her friends are coming over today, I’ve picked out everything from my farm to make a very great meal. I’m pretty sure Gordon Ramsey would drool over this, if he’s still alive. I don’t know, he looks like he’s in his nineties.

It’s around five in the afternoon. The meals are prepared and hot. The sun is beaming down at an angle. The air is crisp and fresh. I haven’t felt this calm.

BOOM.

“GUS! WHAT THE HECK?! THAT ROCK WAS GONNA KILL US ALL!” Luz’s voice echoes through the snowy landscape. A giant boulder fell off of a cliff and fell down at least half a thousand feet towards Luz and her friends. They are attacking Gus because he’s the one that made the boulder fall. What a guy.

“I didn’t know that the boulder was at a perfect angle to squish us into bloody mud! It’s not my fault!” Haha. Gus and his squeaky voice. “Besides, it’s in the past now.”

“That was ten seconds ago Gus. Not the past,” Luz snaps back at Gus.

“It technically is, Luz,” Willow says. “It’s the past. At least we didn’t die.”

“I mean, Willow has a point,” Gus replies.

“Hey guys!” I run up to them. “How’s everyone doing? And where’s Amity?” It’s not very common that Luz travels without Amity. My mind is going out on a limb here, but it kinda seems that her hatred towards me might be because she likes Luz.

“I don’t know where she is. She hasn’t said anything to me this morning. She usually does, which seems a little weird confused she texts me every ten minutes.” Her pocket vibrates. “Oh look, it’s Amity texting me. What a surprise huh?” She walks towards some shade to talk to Amity. I turn to Gus.

“Yo Gus, my man, want to try out some very tubular human activities?” His pupils enlarge to a point where you can see the entire solar system with them.

“Do I? But seriously, do I want to? Of course I do!” His enthusiasm is a very good sign that he wants to do this.

I run towards Gus with my spare skateboard, when I see someone coming towards us. It looks like girl. Around our ages. She attacks Willow with a fireball the size of a boulder. Willow hits the ground like a moose that just got shot. She head towards Luz and smashes her Penstagram device. She is fuming, but the girl doesn’t seem to give a crap. She looks at me and Gus.

“Another human? What a surprise. Now there’s two of you I can follow around and make you suffer.” Oh great, the bully stereotype only found in TV shows that air on kids shows or something.

“What do you want, whatever your name is?” I seriously think her name is Patricia or something. Or maybe it’s Karen.

“I am your worst nightmare,” she snaps back at me.

“Ah, well then I don’t know you. Why don’t you beat it, witch chick?” Gus grabs my arm and puts his mouth near my ear.

“I don’t think you know, but Boscha doesn’t beat it. Instead, she beats you. She’ll beat you so hard, you’ll wish she would’ve finished you off instead off living with a crippled body for the rest of your life.”

“Ha! Like I’ll be beaten by some spoiled ass piece of trash.” I turn back at her and crack my knuckles. “You wanna fight?”

“That’s all I want. Just a good old beat down you ordered. With extra broken bones on the side. The dip: your blood.” She summons abominations from the ground. I grab my skateboard and pop open one of the angled ends. I pull out a majestic sword that’s made of graphite, iron, and some kind of metal that I found here. It’s really strong.

“Woah, that’s so freaking awesome,” everyone says in unison. Boscha looks at me like I’m crazy, because I am.

I wield my sword high in the air. It’s shininess reflects light towards the forest. I pull it back down towards my waist and put myself in a steady stance.

“Let’s get this over with.”


	7. Chapter 7: Spar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Boscha go toe to toe and try to demolish each other into the ground, Gus and Willow spectate, and Luz goes to get Amity to get them to stop. Basically it’s a fight fest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, conflict. Also, it’s been one month since I’ve posted my first chapter! Yay! Never expected lots of people to read my fic. I really do doubt myself. Anyways, next chapter is gonna come out 23rd. Enjoy this conflict.

This man is crazy! Going against Boscha and lasting more than ten seconds with her is insane! We don't even last two when Bochsa comes unannounced. She just unleashes hell upon all of us. At least he's taking a stand. No one else can. They're going at it, back and forth. Blast there, swing over there. There's so many sparks when they collide. It's like a clear, night sky when they hit.

"Nyeeeah take this!" Brian says or something.

"No I won't take this! But thank you for offering!" Boscha says or something. I'm just focusing on the fighting instead of the words being spoken! This is way more entertaining than a grudgby match!

——————

"Look man, it's getting late. Why don't we call it even and just fight first thing tomorrow morning?" I try to breathe normally, but we've been fighting for the past hour, and I just wanna sleep for the next fifteen.

"No! We're going to fight until there's one left standing." She stares at me dead in the eyes, like she's going kill me. For the past ten minutes, it really seems like that's her main goal. She puts herself into a stance and summons a big fireball. She puts all her power into her hands. She grunts furiously, as she prepares to let go of the fireball. She thrusts her hands towards the sky.

"Oh God no." I brace for impact, but I don't feel anything. I look at the fireball and see that it's not heading to me, it's heading to Willow and Gus. I get up and rush towards them. I grab the both of them and get out of the way, but I trip into the path of the fireball. They try and grab me out, but I tell them not to. This is it I guess. I brace for impact again and...

Nothing. I'm... alive? I open my eyes and see that the once lit up fireball, is now a big pile of burnt rock. My right hand is glowing for some reason.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Gus and Willow look on in confusion. They can not believe what just happened. They can't believe I'm still alive even thought a two ton boulder crushed me. Well, not crushed. More like almost dead.

"Am I doing... magic?" I think I know the answer. "Oh my God, I'm actually doing advanced magic! Holy shit are you seeing this?!"

"What the... what happened here?!" Luz comes back with Amity. I don't think anyone noticed that she left. I didn’t even hear anything when she left. She must be very stealthy.

"Me and Boscha we're just having a civil conversation. What do you think is going on?! She's trying to fucking crush me into a bloody pancake for crying out loud!" She quickly casts a spell and she knocks Boscha into a tree. That must've hurt badly.

"Is everyone ok?!" She asks. She looks everywhere to find Gus and Willow. Unsurprisingly, they are still intact to their bodies because I saved them. I'm a hero.

"Ah I'm glad my babies are ok! Are you ok?!"

“Oh yeah, I’m totally fine. No need to help me up or anything,” I say

“Ahhhh, my babies are ok!” She squeals out.

"You act like my dad, Luz," I say. She's so overly protective, but it really does help everyone. She's caring.

"Why did Boscha attack you in the first place?" Amity asks. "I mean, she won't have a reason. She just finds random people and makes them suffer. Her anger knows no bounds."

"I can clearly see that," I say. "She's probably gonna level the entire cliff with her anger." I regain my breath and raise myself up. My everything hurts so bad. "Y'all mind if I just go to sleep here?" I drop towards the floor and shut my eyes, but I can't seem to temporarily die. "Never mind, I'll go to my room. Good night everyone." I get up and towards my man cave, when I hear a loud whoosh coming towards me. I turn around and see a strike a lightning heading towards Amity.

“Oh shit.”

——————

"AMITY, WATCH OUT!" I look on as the strike of lightning dashes towards Amity. I want to save her, but I'm too far away. I try and cast a spell, but it doesn't reach her in time.

CRACK.

A big cloud of snow emerges from nowhere and surrounds us all. And then, an echoing pain. Amity comes out of the smoke completely unharmed.

"What just happened?" She asks.

"I don't know, but how are you not dead?" I look around and I see Boscha smirking at us. She's the one that tried to kill Amity. I want to strike her back, but that echoing scream. I don't know where it's coming from. We search until we see Brian laying down. His back is burnt from the lightning blast and there's so much zapped out blood.

"Oh no. We got to get him back to the house now!" I try to grab him, but he shocks me like one of those shirts that light up when there's a zap. His body shakes so much. It's like he's dying. I can feel it to. He wants to get up, but no matter how much he tries, his body always gives up. He gently turns his head around so he can face the cliff.

"Am I dead?" He asks. He gives out a little chuckle.

"I don't think so man." We all give out some laughs and help him up. "Ow, my hands."

He balances himself and stands up just fine. "Are you ok Amity?" He looks around to see that there's no bruises or anything.

"I'm good. Thanks for saving me. I'm so sorry for being so cold to you up until now." He forgives her and gets his stuff. He looks at Gus and Willow, but then he turns to Boscha. His smile disappears. He clenches his fists. He then walks towards Boscha with anger in his eyes. I don't know what's happening, but I don't like it. His stomps faster, and faster. Boscha casts some spells, but she's too afraid to. She manages to cast a fireball, but upon impact of Brian's body, it just bounces off him like a tennis ball.

"Brian, can you stop please? I think you might be taking this to far." He doesn't stop.

"She tried to kill your friend. That's too far." He makes a valid point, but I don't think this is a good idea.

"Back for more are ya?" Boscha starts casting every kind of spell she can, left and right. Brian blocks then with his sword. She rushes at him, but Brian retaliates by kicking her dead in the stomach. She once again slams into a tree and Brian pins her down. He pulls out his sword and brings it to her neck.

"Brian?" I start to panic. I think he's going to kill Boscha. "Look man, don't do this. It ain't going to do anything." He looks at me. His eyes are red, with little sparkles of lightning. It's like he's completely shut everything down. He's just a killer now.

"I know she tried to kill me, but she didn't! Just stop!" Amity yells. He gets his attention, but then turns back to Boscha. He gently moves the sword into the tree, pressing Boscha’s neck.

"Ow, my neck!" Boscha yelps. He grips his sword and slashes it away from the tree. "You little prick, you cut my neck!”

He folds his arm and puts his sword back into its scabbard. He cleans off the specs of blood on his sleeve.

"Go, before there's more blood on this sword." She looks on in fear and runs away. I walk up towards him.

"Dude what the heck is wrong with you?" I ask him.

"You didn't have to go that far!" I look him in the eyes. His bloody eyes turned into a sky blue color.

"I'm sorry. I must have gone to far. Did I kill anyone?"

"Thankfully, no. But you need to control yourself dude. What happened?"

"Aw man, I don’t wanna talk about this, but whenever I get mad, I don't turn back. Just to simplify. I don't like seeing my friends get electrified to death. It's not normal. It’s a problem.”

"I get that, but you don’t have to harm people. Boscha didn't kill Amity. I mean, She almost killed you, but you somehow survived."

"I know. It's kinda weird how I'm not dead.” He shakes a little. “Ooo, my body is so jumpy. Can we all just go back to our places now? I wanna go to sleep."

I give out a heavy sigh. "Sure. I'll just see you later."

"Ok, have a good night then." He cleans his sleeve in the snow and walks back to his home. He walks so slow though. Its probably because of what just happened. Then, pop, an idea.

"You know what, why don't you come over to The Owl House instead? It’ll be nice to sleep in an actual building instead of a cave. In fact, why don't we have a slumber party?!"

"A slumber party?" They all ask.

"Yeah!"

"Sounds nice." Brian says.

"Then come on! We got no time to waste!"


	8. Chapter 8: Motus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz takes Brian to the Owl House to have a slumber party. Meanwhile at the Emperor’s Castle, Belos causes earthquakes with a portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m late I had to do some work and some rewriting but yay it’s here.

"Hooty, open the door!" I yell. We arrive at the doors of the Owl House after Brian's little fight with Boscha. Every now and then, he would experience a little tingle in his body.

"Dudes, something is wrong with me. I feel so shaky. Like there's lightning in my body." He shakes

"Oh relax," I say. "It's just the lightning that hit. You'll be better in no time." He gives out a "mhm" and turns back to Hooty. I knock on the door. No answer.

"Noooooo one's hoooome," Hooty says. "Yooooouuuu have to tell us your deepest, darkest seeeecrrrreeeett." He gives a smug smile at me.

"Allow me." Amity walks up to Hooty. She winds her arm back.

"Whaaaat's your deepest, darkest seeeeecrrrr-"

BAM.

"OOOOOWWWWWW!" Hooty screams in pain. "JEEZ!"

"You're welcome guys," Amity says with a evil grin. She gives Hooty a evil stare. Hesitant, Hooty opens the door. I grab Brian's hand and go inside.

"Eda! Lilith! King! I'm home!" No one answers. I look around. No candles are on. It's very dark. "Anyone home?" I ask.No response.

"Where did everyone go?" Willow asks.

"This place looks dead as hell," Brian says. "I bet my soul is more alive than this place."

"Was that a compliment or... what?" I ask him.

"I don't know. I'm not smart."

"True," Amity replies. She sits down on the couch, followed by Willow and Gus. "Then again, no one is."

"Yeah, I guess that's true," I say softly. I see Brian heading up the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"Exploring," he replies. "I'm very curious."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Why? It's harml-"

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Brian rolls down the stairs and lands on his face.

"Ooh! That hurt!" Gus snorts out.

"Woah! Who did I kill?" Eda asks. "That was rhetorical. Is he dead though?"

"I don't think so," I say. "Where were you?"

"Napping with King. And if you're wondering, Lilith went out to pick out some flowers for the house. She likes light blue ones or something. Anyone want apple blood?"

"Man I would go for a drink," Brian replies. "Can I have some?"

"Sure kid." Eda grabs some apple blood from the kitchen and gives some to Brian. "Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Brian. I'm new here I guess. You must be Eda, right?"

"How did you know?" She asks.

"Luz told me all about you. And basically everyone here. Nice to meet you."

"Anything else I should know kid?" She sips on her apple blood.

"I'm human."

PPPPPPPBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFF.

Eda chokes on her apple blood. "WHAT?!"

"Surprise!" I yell out. "Another human!"

"I... was not expecting that."

"And he knows how to do magic! Show her dude!"

"Ok," he says. "Gus?"

"On it!" Gus walks beside him and conjures an illusion. Brian then conjures his own illusion and does a little dance bit with Gus.

"Tada!" They both say. "How was that?"

"You learned this?" Eda asks in shock.

"Yep. By myself."

"Well Luz, looks like you've got a contender for world's best human witch."

"Awesome!" I grab a cup of apple blood and chug it down.

The door creeks open. "Edalyn, I'm home!" She comes in with a big smile. "Who's that?" She asks.

"That, Lilith, is Luz's human friend. Or the newest human on the Boiling Ilses."

"I was not expecting that."

"Neither was I. We're getting real old aren't we?"

"We really are getting old. Can I get some of that apple blood?" Eda goes over to the table and grabs a cup for her.

"You need a vase for those flowers?" Eda asks.

"Yes. I'll get it myself. You can sit down if you want to." She goes into the kitchen.

"Man, you guys must be very happy living together," Brian says. "Secluded, nice view, and very nice house. Such a beautiful view. Definitely beats the cave."

"Cave?" Eda asks.

"Yeah. Cave. I've been living in one for a year."

"A year?”

"Yep. A year."

"Well shit. How are you still alive?"

"Food, water, and a shit ton of skateboarding." He takes a sip of his apple blood. "So much skateboarding."

"What does skateboarding have to do with survival?" Eda asks.

"It's fun!" He replies. "Very fun. Most of my scars are from skateboarding. Wanna see them?"

"No thank you," Eda tells him. "I'm good with the scars."

"Your loss."

"We're gonna have a slumber party. Is that ok?"

"Sure kid." Eda licks her lips and lays down on the couch. "I'll sleep here."

"Ok. Come on guys." I head upstairs and soon everyone follows. "Change into your pajamas guys. We're gonna have scary stories to tell."

"Oooooo, I love scary stories," Willow says. "I'll go first."

"I'm... gonna pass on that," Gus says with fear. "I want to do human stuff with Brian."

"Nope. I am fucking tired and want to go to sleep. Sorry, but I need some rest dude."

"Aw dang." Gus goes into the closet to change.

"I'll go get snacks for everyone." I run downstairs to get the snacks. I gather some chips I salvaged from a pile of junk Owlbert brought, some fruits, and some bread. I grab a bowl and dump the chips in there. I grab a couple of drinks and head back upstairs.

"Ok, who's going first?" I ask. I munch on some chips.

"I think I'll go," Willow replies. "I may have something in mind."

"Go ahead. Scare us."

"Ok. Picture this: a cold, windy night. The moon is beaming down on the forest floor. A man is on his way back home."

"That's basic," Amity snorts out.

"Oh, you think you got a better one?" Willow asks.

"I know I do. Finish your lame story."

"I hate you." Willow breathes in and then continues. "As I was saying, the man walks down an old path. It's very silent. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of leaves falling down softly onto the ground. The man didn't seem worried or paranoid, yet with every step he took, his heart only pounded faster. His eyes zig zagging everywhere. And then..."

There's a long pause.

"Willow? Is something wrong?" Gus asks worryingly.

"I... I thought I felt something move."

"Move?"

"Yeah, like the ground was shaking."

The door bursts wide open.

"Did you guys feel that?" Brian asks.

"I did," Willow replied.

"I think there was an earthquake or something."

"If that word means the ground is shaking, then yes it was an earthquake."

"That's... what it's called."

"Oh."

"How though? I don't think this place has tectonic plates for all I know."

"Wha-"

"Never mind that," I interrupt. "Where did it come from?"

"Guessing from the beams of light, it's coming from the castle. Best guess." Brian yawns. I get myself up and look in the distance.

"Oh man," I whisper. In the distance, I see the place I dread the most. "It's the Emperor's Castle."

———————

The ground trembles like it's in pain. There's so much light. It's like having a sun in the place.

"Sir! We got to shut down the portal! It'll destroy the entire castle to bits!" Steve shouts. Boulders the size of a man continue to fall down from the ceiling. I give Steve the signal to shut the portal down, but due to the lightning, he can't see.

"Shut it off, Steve!" I yell at him. He shields his eyes from the light with his hand and pulls the lever with another. The terrifying trembling calms down. I balance myself with my staff. "What... is wrong with the portal? Someone tell me!" I shout. My patience grows weak every minute.

"The portal is shutting down and causing these mass tremors because we need one more component for the generators," Steve tells me. "Without it, this portal is not going to work, Emperor Belos."

"What is this... component you speak of?"

"They call it Boilixinite. It's a rare metal from the sea that washes up every 50 years."

"How long until it reappears?" I ask.

"It reappeared 6 months ago, but we haven't found it yet. It appears someone, or something, took it."

"Well then find it!" My voice echoes throughout the room.

"We may have a lead on the Boilixinite. A blacksmith reported something that looked similar to the metal."

"When was this reported?"

"It was reported... also 6 months ago."

"Description?"

"The reports said that the suspect who is in possession of the metal was about 5'8 to 5'11 feet tall. Wavy black hair with a little bit of faded pink on his tips, and a bulky build. It also said that the suspect’s ears were... round." The human. It’s him.

“The human. Was it a he?”

“Yes, but the witness said that they weren’t sure of the ear shape.”

“No need. I want everyone to swoop town. Find the human or the sword, preferably both.” I limp out of my room and head towards my throne.”

———————

“Castle? What castle?” I stretch my body out.

“I... don’t wanna talk about it,” Luz says. “I hate that place.” 

“Why?” I ask. “It’s just a castle.”

“It’s the Emperor’s Castle. It’s the place where they... where they...” She continues to stutter, then starts to sniffle.

“Never mind. I’m sorry I asked.” I walk out the room and shut the door. I go into the closet and lay back on my cover I brought back from the cave. I just wonder if I’ve ever seen that place before. I might have, but I probably forgot because there’s so many building here. The door knob rattles.

“Hey, can I come in?” It’s Luz. Her voice is still a little shaky.

“Yeah, go ahead.” She opens the door gently and sits down beside me. “I’m sorry I made you cry. I shouldn’t have asked more.”

“It’s ok. I just hate that place. They do bad stuff there.”

“Like what?”

“They petrify people, they trap people in cells. It’s just so wrong!” Her voice starts to crack up.

“Oh man. That is bad. I wouldn’t want to be petrified.”

“They almost petrified Eda.”

“They did?”

“Yeah.” She wipes a little tear from her cheek.

“Well, she’s ok now. That’s good, right?”

“Yeah, I guess that’s good.” She wipes another tear off her cheek, and her frown goes away.

“So. I wanna sleep.”

“Oh yeah.” She gets up and heads to the door.

“Goodnight,” I tell her. She stops midway through closing the door and turns around to me.

“Goodnight.” She closes the door shut and walks away. I lay down on my covers. I put my sword beside me. The moon shines light through the window. Everything is still and peaceful.

“I think everything is gonna be alright now.”


	9. Chapter 9: A Simple Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian has a day with Hooty, and Luz goes to school to see a familiar face, and not in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been in a rough patch lately, but once I’m out, I’ll be writing more frequently than ever!

I peer my eyes open. The sun is glistening down on the wooden floor. Window shining. Very silent for a morning. Mornings are usually loud.

I stretch myself out and fling the cover to the side. I get up and open the closet door. No voices are heard. No footsteps or creaking wood tiles. Nothing. Just pure silence. I go downstairs. Still nothing. Except for Hooty. I go up to him.

"Oh, hhhheeeelllloooooo," Hooty says eerily.

"Um, hi..." I reply back. "Where did everyone go?"

"Well, Eda and Lilith went to go for food and Luz, Amity, Willow, and Gus went to schooooollllll."

"Oh thank god I'm not enrolled or anything. Earth school is painful, but magic school? My arms hurt like, way too much."

"What is Earth school like?" Hooty asks.

"Well..." I try to think about something positive, but another idea hits me. "Think of school as you, Hooty. It's annoying, a hellhole, and just downright a pain in the ass. It's not cool, it's not fun, and it's not even better than watching the Avatar movie. Boy do I really regret watching that." I look back at Hooty's offended, disgusted face. "Please don't take that personally."

"So that's what you think of me? I take everything personally."

"You do seem like the type of guy to do that considering that no one talks to you." I shouldn't have said that. Should not have said-

BAM. BAM. SLAP

Right into a cabinet I go. Hooty's really scary. I think I might have shit my pants.

————————

I grab my notebook for my Oracle class. I hate Oracle only because of my professor. Every single day I have to deal with his lifeless soul talking about books and stuff. The only thing I wanna do is grab my brain from my head and obliterate it into dust.

"Luz, I think we may have a problem," Amity whispers. "The emperor is here." She points over to the hallway on our left.

"WHAT?!" I scream quietly. "He's here?!"

"Yeah! I saw him walk into the detention track room."

"Why can't school just give me a break?" I moan. I put my head down but I feel like it just raises suspicion.

"Just stay calm. Maybe he's not here for you." We continue walking down the corridor. "For we all we know, he could be here for other matters. Maybe with my parents."

"Hmmm, sounds like a possibility, but we can't take any chances. If he ever does ask you about Brian or anyone at all, deny it. And make sure it's convincing. We can't blow his cover. If he finds out there's another it's gonna provoke him for the portal."

"But I thought you destroyed it when you rescued Eda," she replies.

"I did, but I have a theory. He could make another portal using me or the both us."

"That's not a very good theory Luz." I admit, it's not a good theory, but it may be possible.

"I don't know yet. Just... make sure you don't blab your mouth around about him." She nods in a agreement. "Now, I'll see you later. I got to get to my Oracle..." I look at the clock. "Oh Titan, I'm late! I gotta go!" I run as fast as I can to my Oracle class. I wave to Amity, but turn around before she can even lift her hand.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" I burst through the door.

"You should be," Professor Palius says coldly. "Class started 5 minutes ago." I stare awkwardly at every in the class and walk slowly into my seat.

"Oh this is going to be a loooooong day."

————————

"Hooty! I didn't mean it!" I throw pieces of chair off my of my body. "Come on! Don't be such a baby!"

"Well maybe if you weren't so ruuuuuuude, I wouldn't have thrown you across the rooooooom."

"You have a point." I put my hand on a cabinet and get myself up. "Hooty, come on. You're like, the most powerful creature thing on this planet or whatever."

"Really?" He asks with a squeal.

"Hooty... you've know Eda for more years than I've been alive. I know how your treated even though I don't even know you. You wants friend don't you?"

"That's all I've ever wanted." He starts to sniffle up.

"Hey, I'm your friend!" King yells out.

"Oh shut it, you little cutie. I know you treat him like trash."

He sighs. "Yeah, it's true." King perches himself on the sofa.

"This was a good bonding time. And it's a mess. We need to clean this up before Eda turns my insides to my outsides."

The door creaks open. "What the..."

I stare at Luz awkwardly. "Hi there."

She sets down her books, and slowly walks upstairs. Guess she couldn't take the bonding, even though she just got here. As soon as she shuts the door to her room, Willow and Gus come in, looking in shock as they try to process what the hell just happened.

"I... don't even wanna ask," Willow says flatly.

"Best not to." I go to the closet and grab a broom.

"We're gonna go upstairs," Gus whispers. He walks upstairs, and Willow follows.

"Oh well. Your loss." I sweep the floor gently and hum some tunes to go along with it. I can make cleaning feel like nothing. In fact, when I snap, I can make myself go to sle-

————————  
"We gotta get started on this," Gus whines. "This is due tomorrow! And I don't want to turn in my homework late. If I do, it'll be the end of my streak! I don't wanna end that!"

"What streak?" I ask.

"Gus and I have a secret bet," Willow blurts out. "If he maintains a perfect streak of turning in homework on time, he gets to dump 50 gallons of ice on me, but if I win, I get to spank him with a tree vine."

"Wow, that sounds-"

"50 times."

"That's... a lot of spanking."

"I know. His back is going to be so red!" Her smile is so evil, it makes her look like she's gonna suck your soul out. "Anyways, let's get working. Don't wanna ruin that perfect record, eh Gus?" Willow bumps his shoulder and gives him a little smug face while she's writing down not- HOW DOES SHE MULTITASK LIKE THAT?!

"Yeah yeah, I get it." Gus focuses on the paper in front of him, and before we know it, he's writing down notes faster than Hooty creeping us out, and trust me, all it takes is a look of his eyes and you're having nightmares for months. The door creaks open. Sounds like nails on a chalkboard board.

"Living room is clean," Brian says. "And we need a new door. This thing is probably older than the Whine House."

"We don't need it, but thanks," I reply. He looks at us, his eyes wanting to close, and shuts the door.

Willow and Gus continue writing down notes, then Willow looks up at me. "Hey, Luz," Willow says calmly. "You should tell him."

"About what?"

"The portal thing. How it's probably gonna take a lifetime to make or find one."

"I don't wanna worry him about that. He's been here longer than me, and I want him to feel like he's going back soon."

"It's kinda obvious that you both aren't going back home until your hundreds of years old."

"That's a very nice way to put it, Willow." I scold her and get back to writing notes. "And besides, I think he kinda knows that. It's not like he's been here for a year."

"But he may be here for more than a year," Gus replies. "It's not exactly ideal to tell him. I'm pretty sure he has the hints. He's not as oblivious as you are."

"What do you mean oblivious?" I ask him.

"NOTHING! MEANS NOTHING!" He blushes and goes back to writing notes, but he stops. "I'm out of paper, and also, we're done written notes." He shuts his notepad closed. Willow tucks hers away in her pocket. I place mine on a shelf behind my head.

"Well, it was fun studying. Not really, but we got some stuff done! That's all that matters." I stand up and open the door, then head downstairs with Willow and Gus. I open the front door for them, and they silently walk out of the door. They wave goodbye and head home.

"Hey Luz," Brian calls out from the kitchen. "Can we talk about something real quick?"

"Sure!" I head to the kitchen, where I see him making some tomato soup. How did he get tomatoes?

"I wanna talk about the whole portal and home thing." Suddenly I felt the need to run away and head to bed, but I comply.

"What about it?" I ask awkwardly.

"I just wanted ask when we're gonna be able to go home again. I just miss home."

"Me too, but I don't know when we're gonna get home. It might not be today, tomorrow, next week, or next year, but I promise you we'll be home, safe and sound." He sighs.

"Thanks. I just really wanted to ask." He grabs the pot of soup and puts it on the counter. "Enough talk." He grabs some bowls. "EDA! KING! SOUP!" He dumps some spoonfuls of tomato soup in the bowls he grabbed and sets them out. He puts a little basil on the top to make it look fancy. Eda and King walk in, and they sit down.

"What's this, some kind of blood you made as food?" Eda asks grogly.

"Blood of Le Vegitables," Brian replies in a French account. He makes a finger gesture to signal that the food is indeed, quality greatness. I grab a spoon and take a scoop of the soup. I put it in my mouth, and my tongue just... pops. It's like hearing a gentle, calming voice in my mouth.

"Wow, this is good," I say with my mouth stuffed of blood soup. "Thanks for dinner."

"Why did you make dinner anyways?" Eda asks.

"Figured I'd do something for you guys. You know, as a thank you for taking care of me until Luz and I find a way to get back home."

"That's... very thoughtful of you. Thank you anyways." Eda chugs down her bowl of soup and wipes her face with her hands.

"Napkin?"

"No. Moment over, I'm going to sleep." She storms off and we hear the sound of springs crying for life.

"I'm going I sleep too. I have had a very confusing day with Hooty." He drops on the floor and starts to snore. I grab a blanket and cover Brian with it. 

"Night guys." I turn off all the candles and head upstairs with King on my shoulder. I walk down the hallway, enter my room, and shut the door gently.


	10. Chapter 10: 2 Kool 4 Skool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a month since Luz first discovered Brian, another human living on the Boiling Isles for a year. Now, Eda has signed him up to attend Hexside with Luz and her friends. Meanwhile, Luz plots a surprise for Brian because of his impact on everyone’s lives.

"Keep the blindfold on!" I hold Brian's arm as we stroll through a path. It's been about a month since we found out we weren't the only humans here. We've done some crazy stuff throughout the past month he's been living with us at the Owl House. We fought crazy one eyed bats, made swords, and dueled each other. I've always had the upper hand on him but last time he nearly broke my arm and won. He’s also really been a great impact on all of us here. He’s been so helpful around the Owl House.

  
  


"Where are we even going?" He asks." I feel like we're going somewhere I hate." His head bobs around like a bobble head on a dashboard of a car.

"Almost there!" I swerve through some trees, then finally arrive at the end of the path.

"Finally. I-" I take off the blindfold. "I've been not waiting. This isn't a very good surprise." In front of us, Hexside stands gloriously. The sun beams down on the windows, making them glisten.

"It's your first day of magic school!"

"I hate being right."

——————————

I walk up the steps, not awaiting what's inside. I seriously wish I didn't wake up today, because I want to be in my closet sleeping the day away. Luz's face is beaming with positivity, and I tend to hate it in the worst situations. Gotta admit, the building looks hella cool.

"What do you think?" She squeaks. "Do you like surprise?"

"I absolutely despise it!" I reply with a bright attitude. I smile at her sarcastically. "It's really horrible!" I give her a thumbs up.

"Well, your not just gonna see it dummy, your gonna attend Hexside, with me and the guys!"

"How pleasant." I push the doors open and the inside is absolutely stunning. The floors are somehow clean, there's people socializing in a good way, and there's birds flying around. It looks like a palace full of magic, because it's a magic school. Man I hope they have a comedy club here.

"All of your classes are with me and we have Plant and Illusion classes with Willow and Gus at 10 and 11. We have to go to Oracle first. I absolutely hate Oracle. My professor is a-"

"Big pain in the ass? Most professors tend to be if you get the wrong ones."

"Yeah, kinda. He's always serious. It's like he's dead but alive at the same time."

"Haha, I get ya. Teachers are always like that unless they got a family at the school. Other than that, they're miserable no one around cares about them." I follow Luz to her first class. She points to a door which is her Oracle class, and I open the door.

"What a gentleman," she says. She gives a little bow, and I bow back. We laugh a little, until a deep, yet unnerving voice yells at us.

"Why are you laughing, Noceda? And who is your new friend?" He looks at us. His emotionless face stares deep into our souls.

"This... is a new classmate of mine. He's new here. He's from Japan- ah wait no, he's from here."

"Yes, Hexside's newest student since you, Noceda. Very glad you are onboard with us at Hexside." He points to a seat, and I walk to it. I set down my bag of books, spells, and various types of cauldrons. I walk to my seat and set down my bags.

"Oh man, this place is like a cemetery. How does everyone even live?" I grab a random book from my stack and peer it open to a random page.

"Just try not to doze off. He tends to get a bit... aggressive."

"Who's ready to suffer and hear meaningless things about magic?" I lean my seat back and put my feet on the desk. I think I fit right in.

"First of all, you do not fit in."

"What?" Luz and I head to our Plant track class. We discuss how our Oracle class was a complete snooze fest.

"He's not very impressed with you, and he's gonna spread that to all of your teachers." I adjust the strap on my bag.

"I tend to have very good first impressions, Luz."

"Well, that wasn't a very good first impression. Also I forgot to tell you, but they don't know you're human, except Boscha. I don't think she's gonna ever forget you. Like ever."

"She's the pink-haired girl right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just askin, and she's literally right in front of me." I bump into her, head first. I pick up some books, probably hers. I stand up and hand I place the books in front of me. She grabs them, but then she looks up at me. She freezes like a deer in headlights. Her eyes are beaming at me, and I think she's sweating.

"I don't think she remembers you," Luz whispers to me. I grab my own books, but Boscha books it as soon as my hand twitches.

"Ya sure 'bout that?"

——————————

I open the door to the Plant track, and see Willow inside. Brian and I head in and meet with her.

"How's your first day of school going?" Willow asks Brian.

"It's pretty strange." Willow looks at him worryingly.

"Boscha saw him and she ran away. And no one knows he's human because of his ears."

"Wait what's wrong with my ears?" He asks. He puts his hands on his ears and feels them.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that your ears are kinda pointy."

"I didn't even notice that." We take our seats and quietly wait for our professor.

"Hey, before we start, do not call our professor names that are puns," Willow advises.

"Me?" Brian asks.

"Yeah, you. Just keep your mouth shut the entire class and pay attention. She gets a little grumpy when people talk off topic. They both turn their heads to the front of the class. The door screeches open, and our professor walks to her desk.

"There's nothing planned today, other than training. Go on and duel in the field outside if you want. I'll be here examining your strength and ability." We all get up and walk out of class and onto the field.

"We get to fight?" Brian asks enthusiastically.

"Yeah, basically," Willow replies. "It's really cool hurting people and launching them into the air."

"I wanna do that."

"Then lets duel, amigo." Willow and Brian get into stance, facing each other. They crack their knuckles and stare each other down like it's a Mexican stand-off.

"Ay, Dios mío." Brian summons a giant Venus flytrap that snaps at Willow, but she ducks in the nick of time. She summons a thorn bush, and it propels itself towards Brian. It zooms pasts him, maybe hitting his arm.

"I can't believe you hit me!" Brian yells out. He summons a humongous root, and it heads towards Willow. She ducks the first swing, but gets swiped by the second. She lands on her shoulder, and it makes a echoing sound that doesn't sound good.

"Oh, crap!" Brian rushes over to Willow, who's groaning in pain.

"Why did you do that?" She asks him.

"We were dueling! What did you expect me to do, hug you?!" He tries to think of something, then the professor and the entire class come over.

"What is going on?" She asks. "Did someone get hurt?"

"Willow's down, but I can heal her." Brian focuses on on the shoulder, and starts to heal it. After a few seconds, he steps away, and Willow's groaning stops.

"Huh, feels like the whole thing didn't happen. My shoulder's fine now. Thanks."

"I'm a genius," Brian whispers.

"Yeah, you're a real brainiac," the professor snorts out. "Now clean up this mess and get back inside. You've caused some real chaos for your first day." Brian moans like a zombie and walks back inside.

“That was cool,” a student blurs out.

“Willow, Luz, did you guys train him?” The professor asks.

“Actually, he kinda trained himself,” I reply softly. “It’s a long story, but he’s really outdone himself. Like, really outdone himself. He kinda broke Willow’s arm.”

“I wanna speak to him...,” The professor tells us.“about the upcoming grudgby season. He might make a might fine candidate for team captain. Willow, you might be a fine candidate for the team as well. You, Brian, and Boscha might make a deadly trio this season.” She walks inside and shuts the door.

“Wow, he made a very great first impression today,” Willow says. “I mean, he broke my arm, but he made a good impression to Sprout.”

“He’s gonna do great here. I know it.” Me and Willow sit down on a bench and let the rest of the day fly by.

After a while of relaxing, Willow and I head in to pack our things so we can head home. Brian stands by the door with his stuff alright gone. I go up to him.

“Hey Luz, I’m gonna be staying for a while. Probably won’t make it back home till 7.”

“That’s cool. Willow and I will wait for you at home. We have a little something waiting for you there.” He gives me a thumbs up, and I head out into the wide corridor. Willow steps out of the class and head over to Gus so we can go home.

“So, how was his first day at Hexside?” He asks with his squeaky voice.

“He’ll probably be on this year’s grudgby team, if I’m being totally honest. He broke Willow’s arm, and then healed it! He’s doing better than me on my first day here.”

“Don’t sweat it Luz,” Willow snaps out. “He’s bound to mess up miraculously sometime. He could totally bottle it at tryouts.” She smiles so smugly, it’s like she’s turning into a supervillain.

“Enough about that. Let’s just get home. I wanna prepare his little surprise early.”

“What is it anyways, Luz?” Gus asks curiously.

“Well, over the course of the month, he’s done a lot for us. He’s helped out with cleaning the house, he makes us food, he even keeps Hooty under control, and I didn’t even know that was possible. Eda and I were thinking that, maybe, we could make him officially part of the family. He’s just been such a you to be around. It’s the only way we can show him thanks for everything he’s done.”

Willow and Gus look at each other, confused, but calm about the topic.

“Luz,” Willow says slowly. “You might be rushing this a little. I know it’s been a month, but it just feels a little to fast.”

“I know, but he’s done so much for us. We’ve gotta repay him somehow.”

“Well, he does really care about all of us. He’s like out brother even though none of us are even related. He’s really helpful. Heck, he helped Gus and I with our respective tests, and we passed with no wrong answers.”

“See? He’s done so much for us, it’s time to do something for him!”

“Yeah!” Gus yells out heroically. “Brian! Brian! Bri-... is no one gonna chant with me at all? You guys seem a little dead.” He stares at us with suspicion.

“You silly little goose.”

——————————

My arms hurt, my legs hurt, my everything hurts. I walk towards the Owl House, slouching and wanting to lie down on the grass. So many tests and obstacles, but I actually made it through my first day. School never felt so fun. I made team captain of the grudgby team, and I might be able to patch things up with Boscha durning my time here. For now, I wanna focus on sleeping.

I arrive at the house. I slowly walk up to the door. I reach out my hand and turn the knob. I peer open the door, and walk inside. The house is really dark, and oddly quiet. No noise from King, no Eda, no Willow and Luz. Looks like it’s just-

“SURPRISE!” Eda, Lilith, Luz, and the rest of the guys appear from the counter in the kitchen. Eda holds a cake with my charming face on it, Luz and Amity have party hats on, and Willow and Gus hold up a banner that says: “WELCOME TO THE FAMILY.”

“So, what do you think?” Luz asks cheerfully. My eyes shut down and I drop onto the floor. I groan in pain, and Luz rushes over to me.

“Are you ok, bro?” She lifts my face, and tears are rolling down my face, like, I’m very much crying.

“This... this is amazing.” I choke on myself own tears.

“Th-this is beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the halfway point of the fic. It’s actually doing quite well. Almost at 900 hits with this. epically poggers.


	11. Chapter 11: The Emperor’s Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his excellent first day of school in the Boiling Isles, Brian shows off his flair on his second day, where he meets Viney, and makes another great first impression, but some people kidnap him, and he faces a stranger, who tells him his plans.

I perch myself on the ledge, looking over all of Bonesborough. I take a sip of my apple blood. It must've taken a lot a work for this surprise. It's really heartwarming, and it's been a month. I don't know if I should tell her that this feels rushed or thank you. Maybe I can tell her both.

"You got a minute?" Luz walks up to me, holding a cup of apple blood.

"Yeah, I got time."

"Incredibles reference?"

"Wasn't intending it to be, but sure." She sits beside me and takes a sip of her apple blood.

"What do you think of your surprise?" She asks softly.

"I loved it. I can't thank you enough."

"Aw, you loved it." She nudges my shoulder hard.

"Ow, that hurt." She laughs.

"You're such a big baby." I laugh as well, but my mind then shifts elsewhere.

"Luz... I really love the surprise, but maybe this all seems a bit... I don't know, rushed?"

"We all thought that, but then Lilith came up and told us how much you've done around the house. You kinda take care of all of us. You help us out with whatever we need to do. We had to repay you somehow. You also keep Hooty calm, which is impossible to do, but yet, you did it."

"Yeah, I really do make a difference here."

"See? You're such dummy, you dummy." She laughs again. Her assurance makes me at ease. Still, it feels a little rushed, but after my impact on these guys, I really thank them for making me happy today. I just feel like this won't matter soon, because maybe, Luz and I will be back home.

"Look, I'll just say this." She takes a deep breath. "Thank you for being here with us." She takes another sip and walks back inside the house. I look at the sunset, now diving into the darkness.

"Ha, this place ain't so bad after all."

——————————

"This is horrible," I say with my trembling voice. "We've gone another month without making any progress!" I slam my fist on wall, causing a massive hole that overlooks the castle and it's surrounding areas.

"We can still make progress sir," a guard says from the crowd of guards. "We've made some ground."

"And how is that, guard?"

"Remember that human we reported a month ago? He's been sighted, again."

"Where?"

"Hexside, sir." I sit on my throne, processing the fact that they have met. Luz, Eda, and the human. They both attend Hexside, so maybe there's a good chance a time period can happen.

"I need someone to get me the files of this human. Kikimora! Come at once!" My voice echos through the castle. Then, the sound of little feet tapping delicately on the castle floor is heard. Out of the crowd, Kikimora appears.

"You called?" She asks, folding her arms behind her.

"I need you to infiltrate the school for anything, for any file, everything. We have a human to catch."

——————————

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Feet patter on the floor. The door opens and the knob slams a door into the wall.

"What is it? Is someone dead?"

"No! It's your first day... as a part of the family!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot you're my half sister now!" I slap my head and cause a little rash. 

"Also, it's time for school." I groan at the fact she just said that.

"I'll be down in a bit." I close my eyes again, but after a while, I grab a pair of clothes and rub myself with a limited edition pine tree lotion I've been saving for preservation. Now I finally have a chance to smell fresh out of the shower even though I never took a shower.

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" She waits at the door. I slide down the stairs and walk towards Luz.

"Let's go. We're gonna be late." I open the door for Luz and walk behind her.

"Wow, such flair."

"First day as your sis. Gotta have some flair, dude." I grab my hat and put it on backwards.

"I think you have on... too much flair. Your shirt is so shiny and baggy. My eyes." I cross my hands the way the people in late 90's rap music do.

"No such thing as too much flair, hermana."

"You're such a dummy." She punches my shoulder.

"I'm going to tell Mom you hit me," I say with a high pitched squeaky voice.

"Let's just go already." She rolls her eyes and we start walking towards Hexside.

We arrive at Hexside, boldly standing upon us. We see Gus, Willow, and Amity head our way. I haven't really chatted with Amity much. She seems chill, but I feel like she has something against. Like maybe I'm hoarding something that she wants. I don't know what it is, but I really wanna find out.

"Yo, Gus! Whats cracka lackin my dude?" He looks at me like he just saw a ghost.

"What?" He asks, confused as hell.

"How are you doing?"

"Oh! Yeah, this morning has been horrible." He walks up the stairs and goes inside the school.

"Today is not cracka lackin so far dudes." We all head inside to start our day.

——————————

"Yo Brian, I got a free hour today! I'm not going to Healing today."

"Ok. Have fun with your free hour." I open the door to my next class, healing.

"Have fun!" Luz walks alongside Amity and they walk to the new park near the school. It looks really nice actually. I wish I had a free hour.

"Mr. Hernandez, get in this class right now!" My professor yells out. I go inside the class, and the bell rings just a split second after I sit down.

"Sorry professor. I was just chatting."

"You're lucky that the bell rang after you sat down. And what are you wearing?" She squints her eyes.

"This is flair, baby." I tilt back, but I realize that there's no back support, and fall on my back. The girl next to me starts to laugh, then everyone bursts into laughter.

"That's not flair, Mr. Hernandez, that's tomfoolery." I pick myself up and sit on the stool in front of me.

"I noticed." I grab my books and set them down on the table. The girl next to me continue to chuckle at me. I turn back towards the chalkboard and open my notebook.

"We will not be taking notes today, but instead, doing a surprise group project!" The professor grabs some sharp needles from her cabinet and puts them on everyone's tables.

"Oh no. Not needles."

"Whoever is sitting next to you will be your partner. No choosing for yourselves." I look at the girl, who's looking back at me.

"Who's gonna poke?" She asks.

"I guess... I can." I put the needle on my arm, but she stops me from poking a tiny hole in my skin.

"Don't poke yourself, dummy. You have to poke me. Do you not know how to do this?" She looks at me like I'm dumb, which I am.

"Of course!" I scoff. "I totally know how to do this."

"Do it then." I grab the needle, with my right hand this time, and gently poke her arm. A little spec of blood pops out of the minuscule hole.

"Once you have poked, you must perform the basic spell of healing. If you are not able to do that, then why bother show up in my class?" I look at the spec of blood, and take a deep breath. I move my finger around gently, and close my eyes. I direct my finger at the blood, and...

"Boom, all done." I open my eyes. The blood is gone, and so is the hole I poked.

"Good job, greenie."

"I don't know if that's an insult, but thank you." I smile and write down some notes, but she interrupts my writing.

"Your ears are weird."

"Yeah, pretty weird for a human to have such weirdly shaped ea-" I stop talking. She looks at me in shock.

"Y-y-you're a hu-" I tell her to be quiet. I slap my head and get another rash.

"I should not have said that."

"Another one?"

"Believe it or not, yes, I am the second human."

"Does Luz know you're here?"

"Yeah, she does. In fact, I'm her sister." Her shock turns into a smile.

"I'm Viney, one of Luz's friends. Maybe her best friend."

"I'm Brian, her dimwitted, yet slightly less dense brother."

"Oh, I've heard of you! Aren't you the new grudgby team captain?"

"Yes I am." She shakes my hand like she just met Billie Ellish at a concert.

"This is a very epic moment right now. Another human, here! And at Hexside! Aren't you doing every track?"

"I actually am! It's very cool, but can you... maybe keep this a secret? No one really knows except for Luz and her friends." She pretends to zip up her mouth, signaling that she'll keep it secret.

"No prob, Bob."

"It's Brian...."

——————————

"See ya later!" Viney shouts. We completely destroyed our surprise project and left with no cuts or blood whatsoever. We connected more than I thought we would have. The bell rings for lunch, and set out to the cafeteria.

I see everyone one sitting down, then I spot Luz and her group in the last row. I wave my hand around, waiting for her to spot me, but then something blinds me. I frantically move around and then I feel hands wrapping me so I can't move. They punch me in the face, and the last I know, I'm out cold.

"Wake up. Wake up!" I hear a faint, deep voice yell at me. My body starts to wake up, and I move around, but I'm strapped to a chair, unable to do anything but move my head. I open my eyes, and I see a man in a mask, cracked from the right side, two horns, and a badass cape.

"Who are you?"

"Your nightmare," he replies.

"So, you're death?" I ask.

"I... could be."

"Awesome." I try and take a nap, but the man shakes my shoulder.

"Stay awake. I need to have a chat with you."

"Alright, but can we make this quick? I wanna go and take a nap."

"I just want to ask you some questions, Brian." I raise my head, surprised that he knows my name.

"How do you know my name?"

"Do you know who I am?" His eyes glow a pale blue. He stares at me, his eyes glowing with anger.

"Sans?"

"What? What are you talking about?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Just a random thought." He nods in annoyance.

"Enough with this... act. I know you are human, and I know you are associated with Luz and The Owl Lady."

"Owl Lady?"

"Edayln Clawthorne. The Owl Lady."

"Oh, yeah. Wait, how do you know?"

"I never did, but now I know. You gave it out like a fool." I try to slap my head, but my hand is strapped to the chair.

"Of course."

"How did you get here?" He asks menacingly. "And when, did you get here?"

"I don't know how I got here, and... I've been here a long time. More than Luz has been here. A year, maybe two, to be specific."

"So, you've forgotten the past?"

"Everyone forgets the past unless they remember what's important, but in this case, I'm a dense piece of crap." I wink at him and make gun fingers.

"Stop being such a comedian," he tells me. I can see that he's getting fired up, and it's what I intend to do.

"Look dude, whatever you ask me, I can't answer because I probably won't remember anything. I'm a blank slate." He sighs.

"I only need one answer from you. It's something about a metal. Something that's used for swords or weapons, and in this case, a portal to another dimension. Earth, to be specific." He winks at me and makes gun fingers, just like I did. The mention of swords and metal reminds me of my sword. Maybe he's looking for something in my sword, but how does he know about it?

"Why do you want to go to Earth?" I ask him.

"I just want to expand this world into yours. For the Titan." The word, 'Titan'. It reminds me of something. Like, a monster. A huge monster. Wait... Luz told me about this. Oh, no.

"I won't tell you anything. She told me about the Titan. I mean, she only told me once, but I know something about it, and I'm not gonna say anything." He looks at me, and his face turns into fury.

"You. Will." He reels his arm and launches it at my face. Pain is felt all over my head. My brain wobbles around in my skull.

“That wasn’t very necessary.” I wince my eyes. “Also, I’m pretty sure punching a child is illegal.”

“You are not a child, and I, am the Emperor. Emperor Belos!” He puffs out his chest.

“You’re not cool, you’re just embarrassing yourself in front of everyone in this room.” I give out a little chuckle, but he doesn’t approve of that. Some guards also give out a chuckle, but they cease, because I’m pretty sure their throats will be ripped out by Belos.

“Stop it!” He yells. He starts to wobble a bit, and starts panting rapidly. One of the guards hands him some kind of faintly glowing object. He crushes the object, and raises it to his eyes. Liquid comes out and oozes into his eye. I am disgusted.

“You... you ok?”

“Bottom line, I’m dying. I need to know about the metal.” He puts his hand on the chair.

“I can’t tell you unless you tell me what metal is.”

“Boilixinite.” I try to remember what it is, but as far as I know, it sounds like a fake metal someone uses in a book.

“Never heard of it.” He groans in disappointment. I guess he’s hit a dead end.

“I’ve hit a dead end again!” Ha, I was right. “I’m getting desperate! I cannot find an answer.”

“Look man, I know you’re trying to make me feel bad, but it’s not gonna work.”

“Nothing works on you, you incompetent fool.” He sighs again. What is his deal with sighing so much?

“Are you gonna let me go, by any chance?”

“I have no choice. I can’t break you. You are just so dense and annoying!” He snaps at the guards, and they take off the straps from the chair. I stand up, finally able to move around freely.

“Well, I guess this is the end of a civilized conversation. Have a good day.” I walk off, but he grabs my arm, and puts his face next to my ear.”

“This... this is our little secret. You tell anyone, and I will end you. I will find whatever I need to enter your sad, dull little world. You will lose everything, I promise you.” He lets go of my arm, causing a rash. I start to walk away from him, as far as possible. I look back at him, starting into my eyes, and walk away.

I finally arrive at the house. I toss an apple at Hooty, who catches the apple in his mouth, and devours it. He opens up, and I enter the house, where I see Luz and Amity studying. Luz looks at me and runs to me.

“Where were you? You’re 2 hours late!”

“I was... doing some extra work after school.”

“There was no extra work today.”

“I got a little worked up today. I kinda thought about some stuff and I took a little walk.”

“Oh. I uh... I’m sorry for overreacting.”

  
  


“You’re good.” I give her a little pat on the back, and head upstairs. I enter my little room, and shut the door. I look at my sword, and realize, maybe what he wants is in my sword. I think about it, but I’m pretty sure he wants nothing to do with my sword. I highly doubt it. I put it in its scabbard, and I lay down. All I wanna do, is forget what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna say this now, we’ve hit 1000 hits. This is awesome and I love you guys so much. ❤️❤️❤️


	12. Chapter 12: Dating Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity’s starts to get fed up with Brian, as Luz starts to spend more time with him. In return, he sets up a date for the two and helps out Amity with her troubles. Ed and Em eavesdrop on them and some antics insue.

"The bigger the abomination, the more power it has, but it'll be way harder to control." I write down notes as Luz and I study. She reads aloud, and write along with her. 

"But what if it's smaller?" I ask.

"It'll have less power, but it'll be a speedy little demon. Plus, we'll have more control over it than the bigger ones." I write that down, and shut my notepad. 

"We're done! Wow, we really sped through notes. I got everything down for the test tomorrow, so we should be good."

"Great! I'll get us some apple blood to celebrate!" She stands up and walks towards the kitchen. I set my legs on the couch and lie down for a bit. I close my eyes, but I hear a sound of wood screaming for mercy. It's Brian, heading towards the kitchen.

"Yo."

"Hey." We look at each other awkwardly. It's so silent, you could hear a blink of an eye. He slowly walks to the kitchen, and disappears behind the door. That could've been more awkward.... Me and my awkward tension with people.

"Alright, I got us a pitcher of apple blood. Chug it all down if you wanna. I'm gonna put on some Netflix on my phone. Man, we would be bored out of our minds if Brian didn't make a signal tower." She pulls out her phone, and turns it on. 

I can't stand the mention of him. He's always hogging her up for himself. I get that Luz and Brian are family now, but she never spends time with me anymore. It's always Brian this, and Brian that. She always hangs out with Willow and Gus, but she always leaves me out. The only time we ever hang out is at lunch and when we study together. I just wish there was a way to let her know how I feel about her. Why must she be so dense?

"Boom! It's on. I'll go grab us some snacks." She enters the kitchen again, and Brian emerges out of the shadows, holding a piece of meat. He puts it in his mouth. 

"Oh hey, do you wanna watch with us?" Luz asks.

"What ya watching?"

"We're gonna watch some Stranger Things."

"Alright!" He rushes to the couch and flops on it. He fixes himself and Luz barely fits on the couch. She puts the phone in the middle, and presses play. Ugh, I wish Brian would've ate less in the past. He's a big chunky boy. Not that chunky, he's just like, all muscle, no fat.  
——————————

"WHAT??!!! HOPPER DIES???!!!" Brian starts to sob as the music starts to swell. We are at the end of the last episodes of season 3, and so far, Earth entertainment is awesome.

"I really gotta go to the bathroom!" Luz shouts. She sprints upstairs and slams the door. 

"I did not expect that to happen." I start to sniffle as well. Hopper really did grow on me.

"That was crazy." Brian leans back and lies on the couch. "I have never been so invested in a show since I watched Avatar and Korra with my dad." 

"Earth shows?"

"The best Earth shows." He continues sniffling. I lean back and sigh quietly. 

"We really don't have that kind of stuff here. It's mostly just theater and opera. The stuff my parents like. I bet Luz would like to see it sometime."

"Why Luz?" He asks curiously.

"Well... why not?"

"It's just because you said it in a way people do in movies when they fall in love with someone. Like, 'oh I wish Brian could take me on a romantic date. Oh, I just wish he would notice me.' Like that." I blush a little.

"People do that?" I ask awkwardly. He raises an eye, and then he starts to realize.

"Whaaaaaaaaa..."

"Yeah... it's uh... I've been feeling like that for a long time now. She still-"

"Hasn't noticed. Yeah, I figured."

"She's so dense." He nods. It's just so frustrating she hasn't noticed yet. I've been very clear. Very clear! Wow, my inner thought is load.

"Why haven't you made a move yet?"

"I was, before you got here." He looks at me in shock.

"So... I'm your problem?" I nod. He sighs.

"She's been spending so much time with you, she barely notices me. All we really do is hang out at lunch and study." He makes a slightly sad face. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you liked her in that way." 

"It's ok. I still have time to tell her, I just need to know how and when." I sigh and start to feel a bit sadden that my chances with her are decreasing. 

"I know how." I look at him. He looks at me. He gives me a smile. 

"How?"

"Well... I don't exactly know, but let me finish my first week of magic school, and I should have something by Friday. I also need to do homework, so we definitely can't start planning today."

"Works fine with me. I just need to know what you're pulling off."

"A dinner. Romantic as hell, and so much love in the air, it'll make you die of suffocation." I think about it. His descriptions make me consider it, but then I think about the probability she won't like me back. Agh, curse my overthinking!

"Alright, after careful consideration, I will accept." Agh, why was I so formal?!

"Coolio! I shall present my plan to you on Friday." He grabs another piece of meat from the kitchen and heads to his room. I guess being formal was ok in this instance. Gosh, I really need to get my head straight.  
——————————

I head for lunch, hoping those dudes don't kidnap me again. It's my last day of my first week of magic school, and other than being kidnapped, it's been smooth sailing. It's not a pain in the ass like Earth school, but it still has its downsides. First off, there's so much chaos going on. There's like 3 people who get sent to the infirmary every half an hour, and frankly, it's quite funny. Secondly, people judge me because of my ears, and I don't get it. They have pointy ears! I should be the one judging them!

"Yo Brian!" Gus yells out. He's such a bro. Dude is the brightest guy you could ever meet. He's very awesome and nice to people. He also a Illusionist, which is what I call Illusion track kids. He can basically just disappear, and do whatever he wants. He's also smart, so I can cheat of him. 

I head to the table the guys are at and sit down. 

"Hey Gus! How's your day goin so far?"

"Great! Passed my Illusion tests. I made a skin fairy disappear. It's also ate someone's ear off."

"Jesus..." 

Amity walks up to us and sits down. She sets down her tray of food, which looks like vomit, and munches on her toast. Her hands are so shaky, it's like she's having a little earthquake of her own. I think she's nervous.

"Ams, you good?" I ask.

"Ams?" 

"Yeah, Ams. Short for Amity."

"We're not at that part of our friendship yet." 

"I don't care. We still hanging out at your place today?" 

"For what?" I bet she forgot cause she's nervous.

"Training for your little date." She stops munching on her food, and spits it out. Everyone groans in disgust. She clears her throat and takes a sip of water. 

"I... forgot about that." 

"Date?!" Gus and Willow ask in unison. "What date?" I try to cover it up. Amity doesn't want anyone to know about it. 

"My date?"

"You're dating already?" Luz chimes in. She brings Emira and Edric to the table, only leaving one seat. They set their trays down and join the conversation.

"Mittens is going on a date?!" The twins ask. Ha, Mittens. 

"I am. She's just helping me." I save the day once again. Adding that to my notes. 

"Why don't you just come to us?" Emira asks. "We got plenty of tips for ya."

"Nah. Amity's a great teacher." I take a scoop of my vomit food and chow it down. "Besides, we got the date planned for tomorrow, and we got some prep to do." 

"What y'all talking about?" Viney walks in, filling the empty seat between me and Emira. I start to get annoyed. People ask to many questions these days.

"I'm going on a date!" I yell, making myself loud and clear. I can't stand anyone asking questions anymore. 

"Ok! Ok." Everyone blows off steam. 

"Gus, I need to talk to you." I stand up and head to the hallway outside, where I wait for Gus. He walks up the ramp, and meets up.

"What do you need friend?" 

"I need you to turn me invisible." He looks at me like I'm crazy, which I am.

"What?!"

"I know it's a crazy idea, but I kinda got a feeling that Amity's parents are like, 'We only associate with a select few!', like bratty parents."

"That's literally what they say." 

"Really?"

"It's a very common stereotype among this school. Boscha, Amity, Skara. They're just living proof of the rich, bratty stereotype in Earth movies."

"How do you know about that?"

"Eda used to have a portal that could lead us to your world, so we got this movie and watched it on this electronic contraption called a disc player."

"Noice, but we need to get back on track."

"Alright." He thinks for a little while, then he snaps.

"What do you got?"

"I've been studying this ancient illusion spell. It's very difficult to pull off, but I might be skilled enough to pull it off. The thing is, if I mess up the spell, you may disappear into the Spirit Plane."

"Spirit Plane?" I ask.

"A place where souls roam. Kinda a myth here, but I'm all for the weird stuff."

"Sounds bad, but awesome." I check on the guys at the table.

"When do you need me to do this?" He asks.

"After school. Can you do that?" He nods, then I nod. We shake hands and he departs for the cafe. Everyone starts to get up and go to their classes. I walk down the hallway, dumb my food away, and head for my next class.  
——————————

I put away all materials into my bag. The teacher puts all of her items away into her drawers and erases the board, signaling the start of the weekend. Finally, after a long week, I can rest.

"Ams!" Oh, no.

"Stop calling me that!"

"I'm sorry, but your name has five letters but has three syllables. That doesn't make sense." 

"Wha-"

"Never mind. I got Gus to give me the spell so you can do it, since you're a bit more experienced than he is." He hands me the spell. 

"Should I do it now?"

"No. Do it when we get to your mansion or villa or whatever."

"Wait, how do you-" I realize he's referring to the rich girl stereotype in human entertainment. Agh, I hate my life.

"Let's go!" He heads to my house, but he goes the wrong way.

"My house is that way." I point to the south, and he spins around, and starts running again.  
——————————

"Woah, that's a big mansion." Standing in front of me is the humongous, and unnecessarily shiny mansion. 

"Welcome to Blight Manor, my home. Only a few select people get to come here."

"Let me guess, rich people and business associates of your parents come here?"

"Pretty much, yeah." I look through a window located behind a bush, where two people prepare their table. Maybe for a rich people dinner. 

"Hey! Don't look through there!" Amity pulls me away from the window. 

"Why not?"

"If my parents see you, they'll freak!" She takes a deep breathe. "You got that spell Gus gave you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Use it now. I'm gonna enter, and when nod, follow me. Got it?" I nod. She fixes her hair and opens the doors. I perform the spell, and surprisingly, I'm not in the Spirit Plane! Amity is so lazy, she didn't want to perform the spell for me. Or maybe I forgot to tell her.... Either way, I'm alive! 

I peek through the door, and instantly hear yelling. A deep, anger-filled voice scolds Amity. Oh man, he's mad. I wish Amity wasn't caught up in this right now. I know how she feels. Parents always yelling at you for pointless reasons or for things that aren't even a big deal at all. It's just plain stupid.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" The man says. Amity's footsteps echo through the halls, and appears out of the door. She nods at me, and heads up the stairs, and I follow her. She huffs and starts to sob a little. I want to ask here what's wrong, but the mere mention of what just happened may ruffle her even more. I tell myself to steer away from the topic, and focus on solely helping Amity with tomorrow's date. 

She takes a look of her surroundings, and turns the knob after a few seconds. "Ok, we're clear." The door creaks open, and inside the room, there's... too much pink. Actually, it doesn't look that bad. The sun bursts through the cracks of the window curtain. The light tan shade that fills the room makes it a great place to lay down and calm your nerves. It's like my dream room, only more girly.

"Time to get down to business," I whisper, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I take off my sweater, revealing a similar outfit Luz wears. A purple and white long sleeve, blue denim jeans, and canvas shoes. I look at Amity, who looks like she's gonna pass out.

"You... almost looks exactly like Luz." Her strawberry cheeks glow even more intense. Ha, I guess the sheer mention of Luz and her heart goes mental. Man, I love teen romance.

"That's what I'm goin for. An exact simulation. Now, we shall start with the basics."

"Wait, what about me? I still haven't changed into my causal outfit yet." 

"Why didn't you change it when we got here?"

"I..." She pauses. I raise my eyebrow, utterly disappointed of how Amity didn't manage her time. Little Miss Perfect, my ass. 

"Just change, we don't got much time. I gotta get to grudgby practice at 5:00." She rushes to the bathroom, and a loud "poof" comes from the bathroom. About a minute later, she comes out, complete with a black dress with dark grey cuffs halfway down both of her upper arms, matte grey dance shoes, and a necklace with a shiny neon green glow. My mind instantly goes numb. I don't think I've ever felt this way before. It's like seeing God.

"Uhhh... wow. You look absolutely st-stun-stunning." AGGHHH STOP STUTTERING! 

"Thanks. You think I should wear this tomorrow?"

"Yes. Definitely. Absolutely." She grins, and takes a seat. I grab a chair and sit directly across from her.

"Ok, so we start simple right?"  
——————————

"Edric! Come here!" I wave my hand at Edric so he can come over her and eavesdrop on Amity and Brian talking about Amity's date tomorrow. I just don't know who. Maybe it's him helping Amity. Ever since the whole Grom thing a while back, Amity would always act so weird around Luz. The new human has been here for a month, but in a week alone, he managed to get into the grudgby team, and make team captain, and he's got every girl falling for him. I know he has eyes on Viney... and she is mine. Hehehehe, AHAHAHAHA-

"You ok, sis?" Edric asks worrying. I think he might have heard everything I just thought in my mind. I really need to stop thinking about evil plots to ruin my sister's life every minute. It's becoming an unhealthy obsession.

"I just don't get who's going on the date."

"I think it's Amity who's going on a date. I don't know about him though. He seems like he's taking this thing seriously. I don't even think he even likes anyone."

"He acts so weird with Viney."

"Maybe because on the human world, the people he sees aren't as beautiful as us. I bet you 100 snails that's what he thinks." I look at him, absolutely puzzled and I just really wish he was never born.

"That doesn't even make sense, you knucklehead." I slap him on head, and for some dramatic reason, his head hits the wall. Suddenly, it turns quiet. I try to see what's going on in the room, but then I feel the burning sensation of sun rays in my eyes.

"AUUUGGGGGGGHGHHHHHHHH!" My eyes scream for mercy, and Edric starts laughing at me like a banshee. 

"What are you doing?" Amity asks. Her face is as red as a pitcher of apple blood. Luz stands next to her, looking at me, then Edric. She gives out a little chuckle before she turns back at me and ceases.

"Oh hi, Luz."

"I'm not Luz." Luz puts on a baggy sweater and I realize it's Brian.

"Ugh, it's you."

"Oh great, another Blight has a problem with me?!"

"I know you like Viney. I always see you next to her, acting all weird like Amity when she's next to Luz. SHE'S MINE!"

"I don't like her! I just think she's pretty. Humans are pretty, but everyone here looks like a god or goddess. It's like someone made everything here look majestic."

"Ha, I knew it!" Edric punches my shoulder, and in return, I punch his face into a wall. He puts us arm in front of him, but still hits the wall at full speed.

"Shut up." 

"Y-you owe me 100 snails." He groans in pain, but he landed on a pillow. Damn Amity and her messy room. Give me an advantage!

"Alright, I guess that wraps up today's dating training," he says calmly. Amity turns towards him.

"That's it?"

"Yeah. You listened to the conversations and simple questions, and you helped Edric win a bet by listening to your surroundings as well. As long as you listen, your date will go great."

"Wait, I thought you were going on a date." Amity punches Brian in the face. He groans in absolute pain, and, like Edric, is punched into a wall, only this time it's Amity's study wall, which is made out of pure concrete. A loud, echoing crack is heard on impact. Once again, he groans in pain like a little child who just got tapped on his shoulder and is just being dramatic.

"Haha, Amity has a crush on Luz!" I shouts out, not even hesitant to say it out loud.

"Shut up."

"And you have a crush on Viney!" Brian snorts out. I blush furiously, almost beating Amity's blush record. 

"Haha, he got you," Edric whispers.

"Shut up." 

"Hell naw." Brian holds his stance. It's like a little stand off or something. Amity looks at both of us, befuddled. Sometimes, she questions the most stupidest things in life and she doesn't even have to say anything. Brian squints his eyes, and in return, I blast him with a fireball. Not a good idea, and there was no reason to do that, but I like entertaining myself by hurting people.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Brian ducks and rolls, but ends up hanging out the window. Amity rushes to him and grabs hold of his hand.

"DON'T LET GO!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!" Edric rushes to them and helps out by pulling Amity inside. Amity's weak arms are setting in. She's lucky we're here, or otherwise she would've been dead by now. Edric struggles to hold on to Amity, and I come in and help. We all pull and manage to get Brian back inside.

"Holy Titan, that was close." I catch my breath. They all sigh in relief as they lay flat on the soft, warm floor. 

"I have never felt so alive!” Brian yells out.

“Hey, don’t you have to get to grudgby practice?” Edric asks curiously.

“Puta madre.” Brian grabs a bag, which is probably his equipment, and looks at all of us. “Amity, 5 o’clock. Tomorrow. Don’t forget!” He grabs a rope with a hook attached to it and jumps out of the window.

“Where did you get that?!” I shout from the window, looking down at him. 

“I made it myself!” He lands on the green, shimmering grass. “Can you hand me the hook?” 

“Yeah!” I grab the hook, then watch it plummet down toward him. It makes a loud, BONK, and he yelps in pain. He grabs the hook, scratching his head, and runs off. I turn back to Amity. She looks back at me, a bit mad.

“What?”

“You think he can set me up on a date with Viney?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should’ve released this on Valentines Day. Also, I’m gonna release the fanfic on Wattpad soon, so make sure to check that out. Same name, and user is Flake06. Gonna be releasing chapters on Valentines Day. Don’t miss it!


	13. Chapter 13: The Banshees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian trains for the first time for grudgby, and Gus has some chat time with the gang.

I run as fast as I can, but my muscle mass is weighing me down. My head still hurts from the hook Emira purposely dropped on my head, and I still feel so alive after I almost died from falling off a window! It's been a very interesting day so far, and I really hope more delivers. That is of course, if Boscha is gonna be at practice.

I arrive the at school's grudgby field, waiting to start my first team training session, but it's empty. Nothing in sight. I set my bag down and go to the bleachers, where I lay down and listen to some music on my iPod. I know, it's old, but it's hella nostalgic.

"Another day, another season," someone whispers. The sound of leaves crunching alerts me there's someone by. I move like a snail going down the bleachers, but the hard wood creaks. The girl turns around, but I duck in time. I look at her through a hole in the stands. She keeps on looking, but after a few seconds, she heads to the field. I sigh, but I cause more noise, and she spots me laying down on the stairwell. She looks at me, absolutely filled with fear.

"Uh... hey." I fix myself to look presentable, or at least looking like I don't wanna kill her, but she already starts to gasp rapidly.

"It-it's you. YOU SLICED MY NECK!"

"Partiality. Stop being so dramatic." She continues to catch her breath. "I'm not gonna kill you or anything, nor was ever going to play to kill you, but you almost killed Amity over there."

"Meh, fair enough. She had it coming anyways."

"Why?!"

"I don't know. I just can't stand her hanging out with you morons."

"Morons?" I look at her, kinda offended that she called my sister and her friends morons. Maybe I oughta show her how good of an arm this moron has.

"Well, I assume everyone is morons. You know, innocent until proven guilty, or something." I slap my forehead. It's only been at least a minute since I started talking to her, but she's so fucking dumb, I swear I'm gonna blow my brains out.

"You're the moron," I mumble under my breath.

"What?!" She looks at, wanting to attack me, and I run away from her. She chases soon after, and scream for help.  
——————————

"I'll see you later, guys!" After my meeting with the H.A.S club, who is now run by Brian, I leave the room, and head to Luz and Willow, who I'm pretty sure are eating dinner without me... again. They always pull that stuff on me! I hate it when they do that!

I open the doors, where I see Brian running away from something. He looks up at me, already heading up the stairs.

"You gotta help me! I called Boscha a moron and now I think she's gonna kill me all the way dead!"

"You called Boscha a moron?" He nods. "Noice! I'll see you at the Owl House for dinner." In a blink, Boscha is in my sights, heading towards Brain. He runs for his life, jumping over the barriers of the staircase.

"I WON'T BE ALIVE BY THEN!" He continues to run, this time heading to the grudgby field.

"I'll make sure to tell them that!" Boscha casts a fireball at Brian, and that's my cue to leave. I do not wanna die unexpectedly at a young age. It's not on my bucket list!

I arrive, but already regretting wasting my time walking here, all because of Hooty. Luckily, he's asleep, which means I won't have any nightmares tonight. I open the door and see Luz and Willow watching something on her phone. I walk up to them, completely unaware I'm even here. Their eyes are glued to the phone.

"What y'all watching?" Luz and Willow jump from their seats. They gasp dramatically as they catch their breath.

"Gus, you scared us!" Willow exclaims.

"Jeez, I'm sorry!"

"You should be!" She retorts. "We're watching a stupid ass boy band show called Big Time Rush. It's very good actually."

"Ooh, can I watch?"

"Sure," Willow replies. "Eda and Lilith are gonna watch to, they're just cooking up some dinner." I peek around the corner to see Eda and Lilith cooking up some food and making some apple blood. I take a seat beside Willow, who's sporting a baggy, black long sleeve and a yellow zip up sweater. She's realized changed her attitude and her look a bit. Her hair is starting to sharpen up instead of being curly and poofy. Actually, it kinda suits her.

"Hey, where Brian?" Luz asks, curious of his whereabouts.

"He's probably dead. Last time I saw him, he was running away from Boscha at grudgby practice." They laugh a bit, but Luz seems a bit worried.

"He got into the team?" Lilith asks. "I though the Banshees were an all girls team."

"They were," I reply. "But the World Grudby Committee allowed one guy on each team. No one really got on board, but Hexside saw talent in him, so as of now, they're the only team with a guy."

"Huh," Lilith mumbles. "What a twist." She takes a sip of her apple blood and sets herself down on the sofa. Eda walks in the living room.

"Well, I hope he impresses the people, or I'm gonna have to kick him out of here!"

"Eda!" Luz exclaims.

"I'm just messin with ya... possibly." She takes a sip of her apple blood. "Anyways, the food is ready." She heads back into the kitchen.

"Eda's comedy is kinda messed up, but it's really good." Willow gives out a little chuckle before taking a sip of water.

"Her comedy is not that great," Lilith snaps out. "My comedy is far better tha-"

"No it's not!" Eda shouts from the kitchen. Lilith groans and takes more sips of her apple blood.

"When's he gonna get her?" Willow asks. "I wanna watch more Big Time Rush."

"Just wait a bit," Luz replies.

"He's probably not coming back," I mumble. "I'm pretty sure he's dead by now."  
——————————

"STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!" I yell out. Boscha is still running at me, possibly wanting to run forever until I'm dead. "I'M SORRY FOR CALLING YOU A IDIOT!" I continue to run, eventually ending up in the locker room, but I turn around, and Boscha is just standing there.

"All I needed to hear."

"WHAT?!"

"I just needed you to say sorry." I want to kill myself so bad right now.

"Well, you could've just said that!"

"I know, but it was fun chasing you around and calling for help like a baby." I stomp my foot, kinda how King does when he gets mad when Luz calls him cute.

"Can we just train already? I'm dying to at least practice." I grab my phone from my pocket and open up Spotify. I still can't believe the signal tomorrow I built works. Taking that tech camp with my friends was a good choice.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm gonna put on some music so we can train."

"Ew, I don't wanna hear you human ear pleasure." Clearly, she doesn't understand the absolute gems of music.

"You're gonna listen to it anyways!" I snap at her. "Now come one, I wanna train for tomorrow's match." I grab the ball and slam it with my hand.

"We're the only ones here." I literally just realized that. The court is empty, and only the sound of leaves hitting the ground remain. The sun is already at the halfway point of the horizon. The trees don't even sway, they just stand there like they're looking over us and it's creeping me out.

"Well, we could always just... ya know, play against each other."

"Huh, I guess we could do that."

"Then it's settled. We shall play a 1v1 against each other and see who is the better player."

"I'm pretty sure I'm the best one here." She gets una stance, ready to pounce for the ball. I charge up my bolt move I've been training with for weeks now. If it launches perfectly, I'm gonna fly high getting that ball.

BUZZ... BUZZ...

A hole opens up in the center, and in it, the ball. In a heartbeat, the ball is up in the air. I rush to the center, as well Boscha. My body starts to get warm.

POP. POP. POP.

I reach the center circle, and I immediately jump up for the ball. Boscha stays on the ground, and looks up at me. I wave at her, and look back at the ball. I get it in my grasps, but I look down, and suddenly I feel like shitting my pants. Good lord, I am high.

"How did you do that?!" Boscha asks.

"Magic!" I reel my hand and slingshot the ball into the triangular hoop. The scoreboard buzzes, and the score is 1-0. I land on my feet, and Boscha's jaw is just hanging from her face.

"How did you do that though? Only one out of a million witches can perform lightning spells! You're not one of them!"

"Well, when you tried to kill Amity, you struck me instead."

"Yeah, I know, but how did you get the magic?"

"I guess I kinda absorbed it. We were at the Knee, and I'm pretty sure that place is like, some kind of paranormal magic magnet."

"Makes sense." I walk back to my position, but I realize that my phone isn't playing my music.

"Hold on a bit!" I walk to my phone. I open up Spotify, but it's not even playing the song. I click on my playlist and shuffle it.

"What is this?" Boscha covers one of her ears.

"It's art for your ears!" I turn it up more so that way I can annoy the hell out of Boscha. It's fun doing something she doesn't like to her.

"Make it stop!"

"Nah, but thanks for suggesting that." I wink at her, so she can be even more pissed off. After a bit of messing around, I go back to position, and so does Boscha. She takes her hands off her ears and goes to her position. The horn starts to buzz again.

"Huh, this is actually catchy." She gets back in her stance, and the ball launches into the air. I’m starting to feel like we’re both gonna swear just to win a game in practice. Tension is surprisingly present. The ball looks down upon us, and after a split second, we both rush towards each other, and collide in the air.  
——————————

“Boscha, left wing!” I land on my toes as the other team go for goal. Boscha and Skara are both together, but I signal them to split apart. Instead, they collide, and the other team rushes forward and scores.

“And Glandis High make it 5-1!” Gus shouts out. He’s today’s commentary, alongside Luz with analysis and stats.

“So far, our Banshees have only completed... uh, a total of 5 passes.” No one really has hope at this point. Everyone just wants to die at this point. The thing is, they’re all calling for Boscha to get off the field. She’s the star player of the team, so the pressure is all on her. I gotta find a way to get off the heat on her.

DING.

The bell signals half time. Both teams head for the locker rooms, one of them with their heads high, and us... we’re just gonna bury ourselves.

“What the hell is going on out there?” My voice fills with frustration.

“We’re getting pummeled out there,” Skara whispers. “They won last season’s championship and now they’re beating us by 4. This is just embarrassing.”

“It is!” I shout at her. I still can’t believe how bad we were in that first half. It’s wasn’t even coordinated attacks, they just walked to our goal and scored like they were playing against babies in their wombs.

“We’ve tried everything!” Boscha shouts out, her voice falling apart. “Swerve, Banshee Signature, The Clawthorne Special. None of them worked! They’ve always worked in past seasons.” She starts to sob, knowing she’s gonna lose her marbles and her social life. People here hit hard on you, and even though Boscha is a douche, I don’t wanna see her sad. No one deserves to be.

“Look, I know we’re going through hell right now, but we gotta push forward. If our tactics were deployed, we’re not going to those again. We’ll just go forward. It’s that simple. Once they have it, fall back. Got it?”

“Ok.” Skara stands up from the bench.

“Yeah, whatever.” Boscha grabs her gear and stands up.

“Ok, just keep it simple. Dribble and drive.”

“Dribble?” Boscha asks curiously.

“I meant pass and drive, sorry.”

“Oh, ok.” I grab my gear on, but then I think about dribble. I’ve been studying grudgby for days now, and there’s only been 3 plays in which dribbling was involved. Ooh, I got a plan! I squeal in excitement.

“You ok?” Skara and Boscha ask.

“I’ve got an idea!” They look at each other, knowing that there’s no other thing to do, but to listen.

“Alright, shoot.”

“We dribble. Dribble and drive. I’ll go down right wing. Boscha and Skara, you take the middle. You guys separate when they come towards me. I’ll keep the ball in possession, and cross it in so one of you can score. Maybe, just maybe, this could work!” They look at each other again, surprised and maybe even impressed by my suggestion.

“We’ll run it.”

“Then lets do this shit!” We put out hands together and count down.

“ONE, TWO, THREE... BANSHEES!” We raise our hands, and our voices echo throughout the room. We gear up, head out to the court, and get ready to kick some ass.

“Here they come, marching down the court! Glandis already have a big lead, but the Banshees don’t look like they’re giving up yet!” Gus rocks the mic again, and Luz sits besides Amity and Willow, as they look on. Lilith and Eda stayed back at the Owl House due to exposure, since the Emperor’s Guards increased their security tenfold. Viney, Emira, and Edirc also sit in the stands.

“Remember, dribble and drive!” The look at each other, knowing they all understand and are ready to execute the plan. The Glandis High team walks out from the tunnel and onto the court. Their team captain walks up to us, looking at us with an evil grin.

“What are you lookin at, pretty boy?” The girl asks. She continues to try and break me.

“Nothing attractive, if that’s what you wanted me to say.” I shoot a smile and a wink at her, and he scoffs. I got into her head.

BUZZ... BUZZ...

The ball pops out of the ground, and team captain reaches for it. I charge up my bolt, and I crouch. In the blink of an eye, I’m in the air, ball in hand, and the girl is plummeting down towards the ground. I reel my hand and pitch it to the goal. The girl lands hard, and the ball goes in the net. 5-2.

“Wha... how did you do that?”

“Magic, baby!” I head to Boscha and Skara, who applaud my actions. The girl behind me growls, and I growl back. “We got inside their heads, now let’s get inside their half.”

“Players, ready!” The referee shouts for the players to get ready, and the ball launches again. I give the ball to Boscha this time, who hands it off to Skara. Boscha and I run down opposite wings and Skara rushes towards goal in the center. I fake left then right, then call out for Skara. She finds me open, and launches the ball in the air. I catch it, but 2 players are heading towards me. I set the ball down, and suddenly, my feet are dancing. I swerve past the defending like Ronaldiniho, speed by like Mbappe, and shoot with the power of Ronaldo. The score: 5-3. 

“Another spectacular finish by Hernandez! The new guy is showing off his potential this late in the game!”

“Keep it strong, you moron.” Boscha runs back to her position, and I crack open a smile. The referee signals to get ready, and we all rush for the ball.

“Alright guys, we got 30 seconds, and we’re all square. What do we got to work with here?” The teams are huddled up, concocting a plan to retrieve the lead.

“I got something,” Skara mumbles.

“What is it?” I ask.

“We can get everyone in the center, form a mini wall, and defend it.” Boscha nods in agreement with her plan.

“Ok, we’ll execute that. Remember, we win, and we go top.”

“Let’s do it then! Let’s kick their asses!” Boscha gets pumped up, and Skara gets heated.

“ON THEEE!”

“ONE-“

“TWO-“

“THREE-“

“BANSHEES!” We all raise hands again, and we set our eyes on them: Glandis High. They’ve dominated this half in possession, but their shooting is lousy as hell.

“Half a minute left. What are you gonna do?” The star player mocks me. I stand my ground, not trying to lose focus. I close my eyes, ready to take on whatever is gonna go on. Then, I hear the the swoosh, and I react in an instant. The ball reaches my grasp, and I send it to Skara. She runs down the center, and Boscha goes in front of her. I hold off the star player, and get into formation. Boscha attacks the captain, who goes down. We rush for the net, with only 5 second to spare. The only remaining player left takes out Boscha and Skara, leaving, only me left. I quickly go for the ball, and I scoop it. I drop kick it, hoping it goes in.

“AND THAT SEALS THE DEAL! THE BANSHEES WIN THEIR FIRST GAME AFTER A STAGGERING 14 LOSING STREAK!” The crowd goes wild. Everyone just shaking everyone by their shirts, spilling food and drinks in the process. It’s just a sight to see when you win an important game like this. Kinda makes me a bit happy too.

“YEAH, WE DID IT! TEAMWORK BABY!” Boscha hugs me, and gives me a little smooch on the cheek. I turn red, and so does she. We both look at each other awkwardly.”This... never happened.”

“Understandable.” She let’s go of me, and goes to celebrate with the crowd, and I walk back to the locker room, completely filled with silence, away from all the buzz going on out there.

“Quite a performance, wasn’t it?” A deep, chilling voice fills the room. I turn around, and I see the Emperor, complete with the same look as last time.

“What do you want?” I sneer at him.

“Nothing, I just wanted to congratulate you on your victory against our... bitter rivals.” I reach for my bag, revealing my sword. I quickly pull it out, but he grabs me from the neck, nearly instantly killing me.  
“Do you really think you could just sneak up on me with a sword”

“Y-yeah, pretty much.”

“For a student this smart, you really are stupid, just like everyone else.” He drops me on the floor, and grabs my sword. “I’ll be taking this, so you don’t have to pull off anything dumb again.” He walks out, ending the short interaction.

“Hey.” Boscha walks in. Her uniform is soaked in apple blood. “You mind clearing the room? I’m kinda soaked with blood all over me.” I itch my throat.

“Y-yeah, no problem. I’ll just clean up myself at home.” I grab my bag, and head out of the locker room.  
——————————

“Kiki, bring out my inspector tech.” I pull out the sword from its scabbard. The human did a well done job on this sword. I just wish he had more technique with it.

“Here you are, my Emperor.” Kikimora sets down my tech and I begin to inspect the contents of the sword. It’s going to take a long period of time before I-

DING. DING.

My alarm buzzes with life. I’ve found something. Something I’ve been looking for. I inspect further.

“Is there something wrong, my liege?” Kikimora asks.

“I might have found something. Get the portal on standby.” She walks away, and I grab the sword and follow her.

The portal hums as I break apart the sword. I find a piece of metal, differently colors than the sword, and place it in a capsule. I grab a key, and turn to portal to full power.

“Power’s at capacity, sir!” Kikimora shouts. The portal starts to vibrate aggressively, but then, shades of gold glow. This... this is what I’ve been looking for. Boilixinite, it’s finally within my grasp. Soon, the Titan’s day will come. My day... will come. No more wild witches. No more Eda. Only order, and prosperity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> training song- Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani  
> game day song- All for Nothing by Linkin Park ft. Page Hamilton 
> 
> this was finished at 1:08 am ur welcome guys


	14. Chapter 14: Late Night, Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Brian’s second encounter with the Emperor, he meets up with Amity and helps her with her date. Lilith finds out about Brian and his encounter. Meanwhile, Amity finally confesses to Luz, and the rest... well, maybe you should find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY YALL ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜!!!
> 
> Side note: all current chapters are now on Wattpad! Make sure to search Flake06 to find them!

I wait next to the bleachers, hoping that Brian comes out. Tonight's my big night, and the night I tell Luz I love her. Why must romance be so problematic?

"Ams?" Brian walks out from the locker room. He spots me and runs over.

"Luz went ahead of us. You got everything ready, right?"

"Yeah, the table is set up and decorated. I'll light the candles when I get there."

"Ok, cool." I spot something on his neck, like a rash or a marking. I kinda recognize it, but I just don't remember where. "You got something on you neck."

"I know."

"You gonna do anything about it?"

"No, not really." His voice is a bit raspy. He scratches his neck, and grabs his bags. "Let's get ready for your big night."

"Let's go!"  
——————————

The leaves rustle as Amity and I walk alongside each other. The sun has already fallen into the night, and the stars glow in the dark sky.

"Wow, sure is pretty out here," Amity says.

"I think this is the perfect hour to have a date."

"Kinda is."

We reach the house, and I open the door for Amity. She enters, and I follow.

"Ok, you get ready, and I'll get ready. After that, I'll start cooking, and I'll get Luz to go up with me and meet you."

"Got it." She heads to the roof, and I head to my closet room. I slam the door, grab a tuxedo, fix my hair, put cologne, and put on my lucky shoes. I leave the closet and head to the kitchen, where I have meat, bread, and a couple of weird spices to use. The food is definitely going to come out weird, but I will make it work. I grab a pan, start a fire, and get cooking.

"Whatcha doing kid?" Eda walks in the kitchen, holding a mug of coffee. I didn't know coffee existed here.

"Cooking dinner for Luz and Amity."

"Why?" She grabs a piece of bread and takes a little piece of it.

"They're on a date, and it's my responsibility to serve them."

"Wow, Luz got game." She devours her piece of bread. "Why aren't you dating someone? You need any advise?"

"I'm good, and frankly, I'm not really interested in anyone."

"Well ok. Make sure nothing sad happens ok?"

"I'll try my best not to." We share a laugh, and depart our ways. I grab some drinks and carry them up to the roof. Oh man, this is a big moment for her and I don't wanna mess it up. I wonder what they're talking about up there.  
——————————

I take a sip of water, my hand absolutely shaking. I'm so nervous right now. I feel like this was a bad idea. WAS THIS A BAD IDEA?!

"Amity, you ok?" Luz looks at me, her smile absolutely glowing.

"Uh-uh... yeah. I'm totally fine!" I'm breaking down right now. By the end of the night, I'm gonna have so many regrets that are gonna haunt me for the rest of my life.

"You don't seem fine to me. You got something on your mind?"

"Actually, yeah! I do."

"Alright, hit me with the info." I take a deep breath, and start talking.

"I... I have this crush on someone. I've felt like this for this person for a long time now."

"Ok, ok. I see what's going on."

"You do?!" I fix my lucky neck tie. What if she knows I like her?!

"Yeah!" Oh, shit...

"I'm sor-"

"You're nervous of telling this person you like them. I totally understand! I've been through this so many times."

"Really?" Suddenly, a wave of relief hits me. What a close call that was.

"Yeah! From experience, all you need to do is have confidence, and just be honest and to the point. It's what I do." She smiles at me. Her damn smile makes me feel so weird and soft. Agh, I can't get enough of her smile! So many warm feelings...

"Wow, that... makes everything so much better. Thanks, for telling me that."

"Haha, no problem!" I take a sip of the water in front of me, as we wait for our food to come up. So far, I think this date is going well. It's quite a calm night actually. The stars are out, the moon's bright shine gives us the right amount of smooth lighting, and the candles give out a warm atmosphere.

"Alright, I got the food!" Brian comes out from the stairwell, all dressed up like he's going on a date. Full on tux suit, a tie, and oh my, are those clogs?

"Ooh, that looks lovely! I didn't know you could cook."

"I can do many things, my dear sister." He sets down the plates. My plate contains a giant slab of meat, mashed potatoes grown from Brian's garden, and some greens. Luz's plate is just a mishmash of meat, greens, and tons of junk food.

"Oh my goodness, are those Hot Cheetos?!"

"Hells yeah!"

"Holy crap." She devours the bag of chips in a mere second, and burps a bomb out of her mouth. She covers her mouth, and giggles. "Excuse me." I burst out in laughter, almost falling out of my chair. Brian gets close to my ear.

"I see that this date is going well."

"It really is!" I squeal.

"Remember, listen, and the rest of the night will go smoothly. Also, tell me when you're done, because I'm gonna be hanging out with your brother and Gus tonight."

"Wait wh-"

"Enjoy your food guys!" He leaves the roof, and heads back down towards the kitchen. Immediately after, I totally forget the advise he gave me. Once again, I start to get nervous, and my hands start to shake again. Oh, this is gonna be a long night.  
——————————

"Hey Lilith, do you know how to make chocolate blood cake?"

"Yes," she replies flatly. "You need help?"

"Yeah. They specifically requested it with extra blood, which creeps me out."

"Well, the extra blood makes the flavor pop." She grabs a container, which measures a cup.

"I'm gonna need lots of chocolate syrup, and a goddamn bucket of red dye."

"On it!" She goes to the pantry, while I whip out a plate and a shaping pot. I take a drink of water and put on my baking apron. So many stains, yet, so many recipes and memories.

"I'm gonna need that bucket of red dye!"

"Don't rush me!" She shouts.

"Well, I can't keep them waiting!" I start mixing the batter, aggressively whipping it like a Mexican mother spanking her child with the chancla after he spilt a cup of milk on the floor after she cleaned it. "I'm on a very tight schedule right now!"

"I got it!"

"Nice! Bring it here now!" She rushes over and dumps the bucket into a separate bowl, which has the chocolate syrup in it. We both start to stir in sync, and I get the batter in the shaping pot. I rush to get it into the oven, and a few seconds later, the cake is in. I sigh in relief.

"You do realize you could've just used fire magic to bake the cake, right?" I look at Lilith, absolutely fuming.

"You do really you could've just told me that?"

"Good point." She stares at me with a slight smile. "Still, was kind of funny of you not realizing you could've done that." She laughs a bit, before heading to the living room to lie down.

"Your comedy is very weird, Auntie Lilith."

"You know, I'd never thought I would like the sound of Auntie Lilith, but I do like it."

"I have the best names. Trust me."

"What's your name for Edalyn?"

"Bird Mom."

"Ha, nice one!" She slaps her thigh, and laughs again. I head to the living room, and sit down beside Lilith.

"Hey, while the cake is baking, you wanna talk? You know, like a normal family or something?"

"Ok. I'll start."

"Okie dokie artichoke."

"I don't know what a artichoke is, but ok. How was your day?"

"Pretty good actually. First grudgby match of my life, and we came back and won 6-5 within 3 minutes. Boscha kissed me on the cheek, which was really weird, and then I came home and..." I notice her looking at my neck. "Auntie Lilith?"

"What's on your neck?"

"It's uh... it's nothing. It's just a scratch from the game."

"No, it's not."

"Then why in the hell did you ask?!" I really hate it when people ask questions they already know the answer to. It's so annoying.

"I was being rhetorical. But that mark... I recognize it."

"You do?"

"It's the Emperor's Mark."

"Like, Emperor Belos?"

"Yeah. You've met him?" She looks at me, her eyes starting to fill with worry.

"Is it a bad thing if I did? Twice?"

"Sadly, yes.”

"Why?"  
——————————

"Oh my Titan! That was some good food!" I say, my mouth absolutely filled to the rim with everything on my plate, which now doesn't exist. I think I ate the plate.

"Good lord, I didn't know he was such a good cook!" Luz takes a giant gulp of water, and devours more of her food.

"I think I'm gonna throw up!" Oh no. Intestines, please don't!

"Amity!" Luz gets up from her seat, while I lean over the ledge, blowing absolute chunks. "Holy crap!"

"Luz... I don't feel so good." I moan in agony, and now I want to rip out my intestines so bad.

"Me... me neither!" Luz leans on the ledge, and starts to blow chunks everywhere. So... so much vomit... everywhere. I feel like dropping to the floor.

"My body... it hurts so much." Luz grabs her chair, but she tumbles to the floor in an instant.

"You're so silly." I giggle, and help Luz get up.

"I know I am." She sits back on her chair, and I do my best to try and sit in mine.

"Let's just... sit down for a bit. I don't wanna hurt anymore. It hurts." I catch my breath and take a sip of water.

"You think we should get dessert?" Luz asks, still bursting with laughter.

"Absolutely not! I'm probably gonna blow boulders!"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Ay, y'all good up here?" Brian appears from the staircase, looking a bit gloomy.

"Are you good?" My question gets him off guard.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You just don't seem... you, as usual."

"What are you talking about Ams? I'm good."

"Well ok." He takes the plates set in front of us.

"You guys up for dessert?"

"Oh hell no," Luz replies in a snap. "No dessert for no one."

"Yeah, no dessert for me, but can we get some mints?"

"Weird request, but I guess I'll get some for you." He walks back down stairs.

"Hey, thanks for asking for mints."

"Yeah, no problem." I fix my hair and my tie.

"I think we're out of topics to talk about, Amity." My mind shifts to the plan. I should've wrote something down beforehand, but maybe if I speak now instead of speaking from a piece of paper, maybe it'll sound more meaningful. At least, that's what Brian said. I've been listening for so long now, and now it's time for Luz to listen.

"Actually, there's something I wanna talk to you about." She looks at me, focused only on me. I take a deep breath, and try to prepare for what happens next. I just hope it doesn't end the way I don't want it to.

"What is it?" She asks, her voice soft and gentle.

"I've been wanting to talk to you about this for months now, but I would always seize up. Today, I finally have the courage to talk to you about this...." I take another deep breath, this time taking what feels like a minute. I think of the words that I want to say, and then...

"I... I really, really... like you. I've been feeling like this for so long now, and I don't why. Maybe it's because you're so nice and gentle to everyone. It's like everywhere you go, it always feels like nothing could go wrong." She looks at me, her face starting to get red. "Do you remember Grom, and how it showed my fear of getting rejected?"

"It was me, wasn't it?"

"It was. My fear... it was you rejecting me. I was afraid then, and I still am now, but now that I'm telling you this, all my fears just, disappear." I stop talking, fearing Luz won't respond positively, but then, she starts to talk.

"Thank you for telling me this." I look up at her.

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah! I um, I really like you to."

"You do?! Why?"

"Well, ever since we first met, you changed yourself in a positive way. You help us, especially me, when we need something. You always ask us if we're ok or how our day is. You hang out with us all the time, and most of all, you defend us from Boscha and her gang. They terrorize us, but you have no fear." Oh man, my heart is beating so fast right now!

"Oh... wow." Suddenly, the moon glows red, and it glows above us, shining it's light upon us. The stars start to glow pink, and the sky starts to brighten up. It's still late, but there's always something romantic that happens with the sky. I love magic so much. Then, the slight feeling of a hand grasping me left cheek arrives. Luz looks at me, her eyes shimmering amber. Her face glows in the dark, the candles providing that glow. She leans in, and then I lean in. My body has no control. I close my eyes, and then...

"Wait, we probably should do this."

"Why?" Oh no, oh no!

"We did just puke recently, so uh, maybe it's a bad idea." A wave of relief comes over me.

"Oh, yeah." We burst into laughter. Suddenly, footsteps are heard. It's Brian, currently standing right in front of us.

"You guys were in the moment, eh?"

"Shut up. Give us the mints."

"I uh... I didn't find any." I slam my head on the table.

"It's ok. I have to go anyways."

"Aw, why?" Luz pouts.

"It's late, and I think my parents are gonna get mad at me for being late."

"Understandable," they both say in unison.

"I'll walk you down," Luz says.

"Ooh, how romantic!" I reply. I look at Brian, and I high five him. "Thank you for setting this up, dude."

"Ay! You called me dude! Let's go!" He jumps, absolutely joyous.

"Wait, you set this up?" Luz asks.

"Yes, yes I did." She smiles at him, and high fives him as well.

"You sneaky, yet absolute god." She messes with his hair, and then we depart for the door. Lilith lays down on the couch, siping on a cup of coffee. I wave at her, and she smiles and waves. I open the door, and look at Luz for the last time tonight.

"Tonight was uh, 'magical', I guess.”

“It really was.” She smiles at me, and grabs hold off me. “Thank you for this night. I enjoy your company.”

“Ha, me too.” I grasp her in return, and snuggle my head on her shoulder.

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She let’s go of me, and I let go off her.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, cutie.” She blushes, and I start to walk away, knowing that today, was indeed, a really great day.


End file.
